


Everything Has Changed

by awriterofthings



Series: The one where there's a kid AU [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awriterofthings/pseuds/awriterofthings
Summary: Sequel to Just Want Your Love





	1. Chapter 1

** Everything Has Changed **

**Chapter One**

The sound of crying filled Chloe and Beca's room late in the night as the two women slept. Chloe rolled away from her wife and rested on her back as she tried to bring herself to full alertness. She rubbed her eyes and began to get off the bed but an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back into bed. She smiled when she felt a kiss press into her shoulder and then neck.

            "Sleep. I'll go," a groggy Beca ordered.

            "Are you sure?" Chloe asked, tiredly. "I don't mind."

            "You just got home two hours ago," Beca pointed out. Chloe had worked until five in the morning at the hospital and Beca knew the woman had to be tired. "Go back to bed, Chlo."

            Chloe kissed Beca on the cheek before dropping her head back onto her pillow. The brunette smiled as she got out of bed, stretching as she made her way to the door. She walked down the hall, her feet dragging along the carpet as she did so. She opened the room door down the hall and went over to the crib that had taken her and Jesse forever to get right. She looked down and smiled when she saw her five-month old son. "Hey, you. Why so serious?" She picked up the boy and kissed him on the cheek before moving to sit on the rocking chair Chloe's parents had brought over when the redhead had reached eight months into her pregnancy.

            Beca began to sing quietly to her son and he immediately stopped crying. After a few minutes, the five-month old was back asleep and Beca placed him back into his crib before heading back to her room.

            As soon as the brunette was back in bed, she felt arms encircle her waist. "It's incredibly sexy how good you are with him." It had taken awhile and Chloe had been worried, but Beca eventually became comfortable with the little boy. She had been afraid to even hold the baby at one point because she feared dropping him.

            Beca smirked as Chloe's hand trailed up her shirt. She turned in her arms and kissed the redhead slowly. "You're not tired?"

            "It's been too long," Chloe stated as she moved on top of the brunette. "I want you. I'll sleep after."

            Beca hummed her approval as she connected her lips with the redhead's once again. The two simply enjoyed the feeling of their lips together, not rushing into anything just yet but the sound of the alarm clock going off broke them apart.

            "Damn it," Beca muttered as she stretched under Chloe to shut off the annoying device. "I'm sorry. I have to go."

            Chloe frowned and checked the time for the first time since she woke up. "It's six-twenty-seven. Where do you have to be?"

            "The station. I'm making an appearance today." Beca had left the radio station where she worked with her best friends, Jesse and Amy, a few years ago and had gotten into producing. It had been a chance she was nervous to take but she had succeeded with a lot of encouragement from Chloe. She still went by the studio because she loved the atmosphere and it was almost the only time she got to see her friends nowadays.

            "When will you be home?" Chloe asked as she moved off of Beca so the brunette could get up.

            "After the station, I have to go to the studio. I'm going to be working with Cynthia Rose on a new album. It's going to be my first time meeting her and we'll have a lot to talk about so I don't know when I'll be home exactly."

            Chloe sighed at this information. "Aubrey and Luke invited us over their place for dinner tonight at six. Can you make that?"

            "I can try," Beca said, knowing that wasn't the answer Chloe wanted to hear.

            "Great, you try to make time for your family," Chloe said, bitingly. "I'll probably see you around four in the morning when I have to leave for work. You do remember you're taking Kennedy and Aiden to my parents' tomorrow, right?"

            "Of course I do," Beca said as she got back onto the bed. "And I'll see you before then, okay? I'm sorry that I'm so busy. It won't be for much longer."

            Chloe fought the urge to roll her eyes. "You said that a few months ago when you were working on that last album."

            "No, I mean it," Beca said. "I'm just trying to prove myself in the business, you know? And I like the station. It's where I started."

            "You have proven yourself, Beca. People love you. They know you're an amazing producer. It shows in your numbers." Chloe sighed and kissed Beca on the cheek. "I don't mean to be a bitch. I just miss seeing you."

            "You're not being a bitch," Beca assured her. "I miss seeing you too. And I want you to talk to me about these things. I'll make it tonight. I promise."

            "Thank you. I just feel like it's been a while since we've relaxed together," Chloe said, her earlier anger subsiding.

            "You're right. It has been and I'm sorry I let that happen. Get some sleep, okay? I love you."

            "I love you too." Chloe kissed Beca and laid back down.

            Beca headed to the bathroom to take a shower and made a mental note to stop by the store to buy Chloe's favorite dessert for dinner.

 

 

 

            A few hours later, Chloe got out of bed and checked on Aiden before taking a quick shower. Upon walking downstairs, she smiled at the smell of pancakes in the air. "Morning, Kennedy," she said as she entered the kitchen.

            The fourteen-year old redhead looked at her mother and smiled. "Hey, Mom. I hope you and Beca are hungry."

            "I most definitely am," Chloe answered as she sat down on a stool. "But Beca isn't here. She had to leave early to go to the station."

            Kennedy turned off the stove as she finished making her last pancake and turned to face her mother. "Oh, I kind of wanted to talk to you guys about something."

            "What's on your mind?" Chloe asked.

            "I'll show you," Kennedy said before leaving the kitchen.

            "Peek in on your brother for me!" Chloe yelled as her daughter jetted up the stairs. She pulled out two plates and put two pancakes on each before placing them on the table. She then put glasses of orange juice out just as Kennedy returned with an awake Aiden and a piece of paper in her hand.

            "He was just laughing to himself in the crib," Kennedy stated as she handed the boy over to her mother. "I think it's creepy when he does that. It makes me think a ghost is entertaining him."

            Chloe chuckled and kissed her son on the head. "I'm pretty sure that's not the case." She raised her son above her head and he laughed. "Are you hungry, cutie?"

            Aiden smiled and Chloe went to retrieve her nursing cover before sitting at the table to breastfeed her son and eat her own meal. "So what did you want to show me?"

            Kennedy nervously unfolded a piece of paper and set it down in front of her mother.

            Chloe read over the paper before meeting her daughter's eyes. "You want to play again?"

            Kennedy nodded. "I know it's probably a stupid idea but I really miss soccer, Mom. I've tried to find other interests but this is really it for me. I spoke to the coach and he thinks I'd be fine with my leg and everything. I also spoke with Tom and he said I should go for it." Kennedy had never gotten into the habit of calling Tom dad but they had become close.

            "It's not stupid at all, honey." Chloe knew the redhead had missed playing soccer competitively. After a car accident six years and some months ago that almost cost her daughter and her wife their lives, Kennedy hadn't been able to play soccer competitively without her leg bothering her. She still played recreationally but it wasn't enough for the girl. A doctor had suggested removing the intramedullary rod that had been left in the girl's leg for the last six years. It shouldn't be affecting her leg negatively but it was worth a shot so a few months ago, it had been removed. "Soccer is a lot of strain on your leg, though, you know that."

            Kennedy nodded and bit her bottom lip, worried that her mother might say no.

            "And you remember what the doctor said?"

            Kennedy nodded again. "The pain might always be there.  I can work through that, though, Mom. If it really does hurt too much, I'll ease up."

            "I just want you to be sure, honey," Chloe said.

            "I'm sure," Kennedy replied, eagerly.

            Chloe smiled. "Do you have a pen?"

            Kennedy quickly held out a pen towards her mother and the woman signed the permission slip to let her daughter join the try-outs for the summer league. "We're going to have to get your stuff out of the basement tomorrow."

            Kennedy got up and kissed her mother on the cheek. "Thanks, Mom! Did you hear that Aiden?" She asked her baby brother who was hidden by her mother's nursing cover. "I'm going to play again!"

            Chloe laughed, happily at her daughter's excitement. There was no way she wouldn't let Kennedy pursue her dreams. She just hoped that the girl's leg could finally handle the demands of the sport.

 

 

 

            Chloe walked into Aubrey's backyard and found the blonde sitting at the table with Stacie and Luke. Luke was currently holding his seven-month old daughter, Emma, who was slowly falling asleep with her head on his shoulder while Aubrey and Stacie spoke.

            "Hey, guys," Chloe greeted her friends.

            Aubrey smiled and got up when she saw her best friend. "Hey, you." She hugged the woman before looking at Kennedy. "Hey, sweetheart. Excited about summer?"

            "Yes, and I have great news," Kennedy said.

            "Yeah, what's that?" Aubrey asked.

            "I'm going to try-out for the Killer Cleats," Kennedy smiled.

            "That's awesome news, Kennedy." Aubrey hugged the girl. "I'm sure you'll get in."

            "Of course she will." Stacie hugged the girl next. "We can't wait to see you playing at games again."

            Kennedy looked at Luke who was smiling at the news. "Practice is in three days. I was hoping you'd get me ready, uncle Luke."

            "Hell yeah, I'll get you ready," Luke said.

            Aubrey glared at her husband for his language before taking their daughter so that him and Kennedy could do their soccer thing as per usual. Emma fussed a bit before resting her head on the blonde's shoulder so she could go back to sleep.

            "Look how cute her hair is," Chloe said, quietly as she reached out to touch Emma's pigtails.

            "Luke did it," Aubrey smiled.

            "Those are bad ass pigtails!" Luke shouted to them as he kicked the soccer ball to Kennedy.

            "Luke!" Aubrey scolded before looking at Chloe. "He's almost worse than Beca."

            Chloe laughed, not being able to deny the statement. Her wife definitely had a mouth on her.  

            "I'm going to go put her down," Aubrey said, referring to Emma. "I'll be right back."

            Once Aubrey left, Stacie took Aiden from Chloe and sat back down in her chair as she fussed over him. "Speaking of our favorite producer. Where the hell is she?"

            Chloe sighed and checked the time. "She said she'd be here. She's working with Cynthia Rose on a new album and they had to meet today."

            "Cynthia Rose? That's a big name," Stacie said, impressed. "Are you two still having trouble with finding time to be together?"

            Chloe nodded. "We talked about it this morning, though. I really thought she'd be here. What about you? Where's Jesse?"

            Everyone had been surprised when Stacie and Jesse started dating but strangely enough, they worked and they had been for the last two years.   

            "He texted me awhile ago. He won't get here until seven," Stacie answered as she cradled Aiden in her arms. "Maybe Beca will show with him."

            "Who will I show up with?" Beca asked as she approached the women. She bent down and kissed Chloe on the lips before greeting Stacie.

            "You made it," Chloe said, happy to see her wife.

            "Told you I would," Beca grinned.  

            "Hey, superstar," Stacie greeted the woman. "How was your day?"

            "Yeah, how's Hollywood life treating you?" Aubrey asked, jokingly as she returned to the table. "I'm surprised you could make it here to eat with us little people."

            Beca rolled her eyes but she was smiling. The two always teased her about becoming famous and forgetting about them. The truth was, she did her best to stay out of the spotlight because she wasn't in the business for attention. She just wanted to make music. "My day was long. Sorry I'm late. I stopped by Rudy's to get dessert."

            Chloe smiled big at hearing this. She opened the box to peek inside and was a little embarrassed to admit how excited she was about what she found inside. "You got my favorite. Thank you, babe."

            Beca kissed Chloe again before going to take her son from Stacie. "Hey, little man." She held him up in the air, earning her happy squeals from the boy. "You three enjoy your girl talk. I'm going to see what these two are up to."

            "Babe can you put Aiden to sleep?" Chloe asked. "I know he's tired. He's just been fighting it."

            "Okay, I will," Beca said before walking off.

            "Beca!" Kennedy stopped the soccer ball with her foot when Luke kicked it to her. "Guess what!"

            Beca perked up, mirroring the redhead's excitement. "What?"

            "I'm going to the Killer Cleats try-out," Kennedy said. "What do you think?"

            "I think that we should celebrate." Beca was thrilled to hear that Kennedy was giving soccer another shot. She knew that the girl hadn't wanted to stop to begin with.

            "I still have to try-out," Kennedy pointed out.

            "But I already know you'll make it in," Beca said, confidently. Aiden bounced in her arms and laughed. "Look, Aiden agrees."

            "Beca's right," Luke agreed. "You've got this. You'll definitely be put on the team."

            "I have to put Aiden to sleep but when I come back out, I want to hear all about this Killer Cleats team," Beca said before disappearing into Aubrey's house. She had just sat down on the couch when she saw Chloe approaching her.

            The redhead sat down next to Beca and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you for making it."

            Beca looked at Chloe apologetically as she rubbed Aiden's back. "I really am sorry that I've been busy lately. I want us to get better at having date nights and stuff like that."

            "I would love that." Chloe rested her head on Beca's shoulder. "Even this right here is nice. I just want to be around you more is all. I'm not saying it's only on you. I've been busy myself. I'm going to ask my boss to stop giving me crazy hours all the time."

            "And I'm going to cut down at the station," Beca said. "I spoke to Amy and Jesse about it. We agreed that I'll only go in once a month."

            "Are you sure that's what you want to do?" Chloe asked.

            Beca nodded. "I want to spend more time with my family and I'm going to need the free time with Kennedy getting back into soccer. She'd be so pissed if I missed too many of her games. How do you think she'll do?"

            "Honestly, I'm worried about her leg. I'm hoping the removal of the intramedullary rod will at least help it not hurt as much as it used to when she played. She's a strong girl, though, and soccer is what she wants. I know it'll be in her future one way or another." Chloe noticed their son had fallen asleep and smiled. "That's a record. Let's go put him down and get ready for dinner."

            Beca stood up and followed Chloe up to Emma's room to put Aiden down. Like Chloe, she was worried about Kennedy's leg but the girl had drive and she hoped that would be enough to get Kennedy where she wanted to go in the sport.

             

             

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 

            Beca moaned as she woke up from her rather explicit dream of Chloe and she rolled over to wake her wife but frowned when the woman wasn't next to her.

            "Right here." Chloe was wrapped in a towel as she stood by the dresser.

            Beca sat up and moved to sit on the edge of the bed, gesturing for Chloe to come over to her. "I had the best dream."

            "Yeah?" Chloe asked as she made her way towards her wife. "What about?"

            "You... me... naughty things." Beca got a hold of Chloe's hand and pulled her between her legs.

            Chloe wanted this to go where she knew it was heading but she had to get ready for work. "We can't. I have to go."

            Beca ignored Chloe's words as she removed the redhead's towel. "I'll make it quick." Beca took in the sight of Chloe's body, running her hands along her sides. For someone who had given birth five months ago, it really didn't show. Beca trailed kisses along Chloe's stomach, nipping gently as she did so. "You have thirty minutes."

            "Yeah, and I need to use those thirty minutes to pump." Chloe needed to pump her breast milk into bottles for Aiden to have when she wasn't around.

            Beca sighed and sat back, placing her arms behind her to keep her body propped up. "When do you get off?"

            Chloe grinned. "Never at the rate we're going."

            Beca laughed and shook her head.

            "One," Chloe answered as she moved to get dressed. "You?"

            Beca's gaze followed the redhead as she put her underwear on. "I don't know. Whenever we feel we're done for the day."

            Chloe pulled her scrubs out of her drawer and looked back at Beca. "Can you try for an actual time, please?

            "How about two?" Beca asked. "I'll get off early and we can have some time together before we have to pick up the kids."

            Chloe beamed. "That sounds perfect." She went over to Beca and kissed her before putting her scrubs on. "I'm going to head down to get Aiden's milk ready. I'll see you when I get home."

            "Have a good day," Beca said as she got comfortable in bed. She still had two hours before she had to be up, she was going to get as much sleep as she could before starting her day.

 

           

 

            Kennedy cracked open the door to her mom and Beca's room and sat that the brunette was sound asleep. She quietly snuck into the room, turned off the baby monitor and the alarm before leaving. She walked down the hall and opened her brother's room just as he started to cry. She went over to the crib and picked the little boy up. "Hey, you. We have to get ready quietly so mom can sleep in okay?"

            The baby continued to fuss and Kennedy grabbed a pacifier from the dresser to keep him quiet until she got downstairs to feed him. "All right, bro let's go get you fed." She walked down to the kitchen and got a bottle out of the fridge and to work warming it up for Aiden.

            As Kennedy sat down on the chair and began to feed her baby brother, a voice startled her from her task.

            "You are the best child ever," Beca said as she entered the kitchen. "You don't have to get him ready, though. I've got it."

            "I just figured you'd want to sleep in," Kennedy said with a smile.

            "Oh, trust me, I do, but I have an internal clock that doesn't allow that to happen." Beca took Aiden from Kennedy and continued to feed him. "You eat something. I'll get the little dude ready." Beca started to leave the kitchen but then turned back to face the girl. "Hey, and thanks. Your mom and I, we appreciate everything you do to help out around here."

            Kennedy smiled. "You know I don't mind. I like making things easier for you guys."

            Beca's eyes widened, feigning surprise. "Easier? What kind of fourteen-year old girl are you? You're supposed to be making our lives hell. You're supposed to be rebelling and questioning our authority."

            Kennedy grinned and slapped her hand on the table. "You're right!" The redhead stood up and began to walk backwards towards the fridge as she spoke to Beca. "I think I'm going to have ice cream for breakfast."

            Beca gasped in mock horror. "That's horribly unhealthy, Kennedy."

            "Doin' it!" Kennedy pulled the bucket of ice cream from the fridge. "I might even want to add chocolate syrup to this."

            Beca shook her head. "I have to walk away from this. By the time I get back down, I hope you have your act together." Laughing to herself, Beca headed upstairs with Aiden.

 

 

 

            Later in the afternoon, Beca entered the radio station to pay her friends a quick visit before she headed off to visit Chloe at work.

            "Hey," Amy greeted the music producer. "I thought you said you wouldn't be here as often."

            "I'm not here to work," Beca answered, taking a seat at the table her friends were at. Papers were strewn on the desk and both her friends looked irritated. "What's wrong with you two?"

            "We can't come up with anything solid," Jesse answered. "Don't worry about it, though. How's the family? That's still so crazy to say. You have a family."

            "I know, right? I love it. Time's going by so fast, though. It feels like I just proposed not too long ago but it's been four years."

            Amy laughed at the mention of the proposal. "You were such a mess that day."

            "I really was," Beca agreed. "

 

 

 

_Beca touched her pocket for the umpteenth time that morning to ensure that there was in fact a ring in her pocket. To say she was nervous was an understatement. She had done a lot of planning for this day and she was ready to propose to her girlfriend. She grabbed the tray with the breakfast she had made Chloe on it and headed upstairs to their bedroom. She used her foot to push the door open and smiled when she saw Chloe still in bed._

_She set the tray down and moved onto the bed. "Hey, Chlo."_

_Chloe groaned and rolled onto her back. "I feel like death, babe."_

_Beca frowned and took a good look at her girlfriend. The woman did look like she had seen better days. "What do you need? Tea? Medicine?"_

_"More sleep and to be in bed all day. And yeah, maybe cold medicine."_

_Beca rubbed Chloe's arm. "I can do that for you. I'll just grab Kennedy and we'll go. Um, do you think you'll feel better later?"_

_"How much later?" Chloe asked._

_"Around two-ish?" Beca asked, feeling hopeful._

_"Probably not. Wait, did we have plans? I don't remember any."_

_"No, you're fine." Beca kissed Chloe on the forehead. "Just get some rest. We'll be back."_

_Beca left the room and headed downstairs to the kitchen. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Aubrey's number._

_"Excited for today?" Aubrey asked when she answered._

_"Hold on," Beca sighed before calling Stacie as well so that they could have a three-way call._

_"Hey, ready for today?" Stacie asked upon answering._

_"Guys, Chloe isn't feeling well. It's a cold or something," Beca said, miserably. "She just wants to be in bed all day. I have to cancel everything."_

_"That's horrible, Beca," Stacie said. "Maybe you can reschedule."_

_"Yeah, it doesn't have to be today." Aubrey knew that wasn't what Beca wanted to hear. The brunette had surprised her by planning out the proposal so thoroughly and she could only imagine how devastated she was. "I'll call the restaurant and the others to let them know things are postponed for now."_

_Beca sighed. "Thanks, Aubrey. I really wanted it to be today, though. Maybe this is a sign."_

_"It is not a sign," Aubrey assured her. "It's just bad timing."_

_"Hey, you can still propose!" Stacie said with too much perk for Beca's liking right now. "Chloe would be fine with a simple speech and you getting down on your knee."_

_"I just wanted it to be really special for her," Beca replied. "I want her to remember years from now. I have to go get her medicine. Thanks for helping me plan everything even though it's all a bust now."_

_"We'll call to check on you guys later," Aubrey said, knowing nothing she said would cheer the brunette up._

_"Cheer up, Becs," Stacie added._

_"I'll try," Beca said before ending the call._

_Kennedy looked over at Beca as she sat in the passenger seat. They were on their way to the store and from how quiet Beca was being she knew that the brunette was sad about having her plans for the day cancelled._

_"Are you okay?" The eleven-year old asked._

_Beca sighed and nodded her head. "She might've said no anyway."_

_"Don't be ridiculous, Beca," Kennedy said. "There's no way she would say no. My mom loves you."_

_Beca noticed Kennedy wince as she tried to straighten out her leg a bit from her position._

_"Leg bothering you?" Beca asked._

_"A little," Kennedy admitted. "It'll be fine once I can stretch it. But back to you. Are you still going to propose today?"_

_"I wanted it to be special," Beca said, pitifully._

_"It will be special," Kennedy assured her. "It's you. That's enough for my mom. I think you should still propose."_

_Beca pulled up to the grocery store and looked at Kennedy. "I don't know. We'll see what happens."_

_Chloe had finally left her bed around one in the afternoon and was now in the living room  curled up on the couch as she watched a movie with Beca._

_"Hey," Chloe looked over at her girlfriend. "You've been really quiet. You okay?"_

_Beca forced a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Are you feeling okay?"_

_Chloe nodded. "The medicine helped a bit. Thanks for getting it."_

_"No problem," Beca replied. "You should pay attention to the movie. You're missing it." Beca looked over at Kennedy's empty popcorn bowl and was happy to have a reason to leave.. "I'll get you more popcorn."_

_Fifteen minutes went by and Chloe frowned, seeing that Beca hadn't returned yet. She looked at her daughter who was immersed in the movie and patted her on the leg. "I'll be right back." She left the living room to see what Beca was doing and found the brunette leaning against the counter looking at something in her hand. "Hey."_

_Beca was startled and quickly closed her hand over whatever she was holding. "What are you doing up? You're supposed to be resting."_

_"You've been acting weird all day," Chloe stated, glancing at Beca's hand. "What's wrong?"_

_Beca shook her head. "Nothing, I'm fine."_

_"What are you hiding?" Chloe asked._

_"Nothing. I was just making the popcorn," Beca stated._

_Chloe looked at the microwave that hadn't even been set yet. "Well, in order to do that you'll have to actually pop a bag of popcorn. What's going on?"_

_Beca shrugged. "I'm just having a bad day, okay?" She knew she was overreacting but she had everything planned out perfectly and she had been looking forward to seeing the look on Chloe's face when she proposed._

_"Okay, you know where to find me when you want to talk," Chloe said, dejectedly._

_Beca stopped Chloe by gently grabbing her by the wrist. "Wait, I'm sorry. I'm being cranky today because of... reasons. I don't mean to be the world's worst girlfriend today."_

_Chloe let her anger slip away and brushed a strand of hair from Beca's face. "Will you tell me what I did so I can fix it?"_

_"You didn't do anything," Beca answered as Chloe turned her head and sneezed into the crook of her arm. "Except maybe get sick but that's not your fault."_

_"You're upset with me for being sick?" Chloe asked with furrowed brows._

_Beca sighed. "It's totally irrational. I know. I just..." This wasn't how Beca wanted to do it but she figured that Stacie was right. Chloe would be happy even without a grand gesture._

_"I love you, Chloe. More than I thought I was ever capable of. You've brought so much happiness into my life. You and Kenndy, both. I'm glad you decided to give me a chance and I'm even more glad that I haven't managed to fuck it up. And you've been dealing with a lot lately with me trying to break into the business. I really appreciate it, Chloe. I couldn't have gotten as far as I have already without you."_

_Chloe smiled and shook her head. "You could have. You've gotten as far as you have all on your own. I'm just your cheerleader."_

_Beca grinned. "Maybe I should buy you an outfit."_

_Chloe laughed and slapped Beca on the arm. Beca quickly grabbed that hand and linked their fingers together. "You're it for me, Chloe Beale."_

_Beca pulled away from her girlfriend and got down onto her knee, holding up the ring. Chloe's eyes widened and her hand flew up to cover her mouth._

_"I had this big extravagant thing planned for today. I wanted to make your proposal memorable. I hope you're happy with this one, though, because I don't want to wait another day to ask you this. We met three and a half years ago, today. That day will forever be my favorite day...unless... unless you say yes right now. Chloe Beale will you make me happier than you already have by becoming my wife?"_

_Chloe dropped her hand down from her mouth to answer. "Ohmygod, of course! Yes! " She exclaimed as she dropped down to Beca's level in order to kiss her._

_At hearing her mother's loud exclamation, Kennedy entered the kitchen and smiled at the scene before her. "She said yes?" She grinned, already knowing the answer._

_Beca broke away from Chloe to slip the ring on her finger before looking at Kennedy. "She said yes."_

_Chloe quirked her brows and looked at Kennedy. "You knew?" She then looked at Beca. "She knew?"_

_"She knew," Beca confirmed._

_Kennedy smiled big and went to hug the women. "This is awesome. Now I can finally have a sibling, right?"_

_Chloe laughed and stood up, pulling Beca up with her. "Slow down there, sweetheart. One thing at a time. I need to go make phone calls. My mom's going to be so excited. She's been asking when you were going to propose."_

_Beca laughed. "Not surprising. She's been asking that since she met me."_

_Chloe blew Beca a kiss and ruffled Kennedy's hair before leaving to get her cell-phone._

_Kennedy smiled at Beca and gave the brunette another hug. "I told you she'd say yes."_

_"You did." Beca smiled as she heard Chloe yell excitedly on the phone to her parents. Chloe Beale was definitely the best decision she had ever made._

 

 

 

            Beca had continued to talk to her friends and when she got a glimpse of the time, she realized that she had been talking to them for an hour. "Shit!"

            "What's wrong?" Jesse asked.

            "I had a thing with Chloe," Beca answered. "She's going to be so pissed at me. I need to go pick up the kids and head home."

            "Good luck," Amy said.

            "I'm going to need it," Beca said as she left the room. Upon exiting the station, she pulled out her phone and saw the messages and missed phone calls from Chloe. She had always left her phone on silent at work and she had forgotten to take it off. Beca responded to one of the messages asking if she was "at least picking up the kids still" and then she got into her car. She tried to call her wife but the redhead didn't answer. Chloe was definitely upset.

           

 

 

            Beca entered her house holding a sleeping Aiden while Kennedy carried a box of pizza. "Get ready to eat. I'm going to put your brother down."

            Kennedy went to the kitchen to set the pizza down and Beca went upstairs to put Aiden in his crib. She took a deep breath and headed to her own room to face the wrath of Chloe. She closed the room door quietly and took careful steps towards the bathroom door. She heard a light gasp and smiled when she saw Chloe in the bathtub with her head resting against the wall. Beca was pretty sure of what was happening beneath the water.

            The locking of the door made Chloe open her eyes and she narrowed a glare at her wife. "I'm busy."

            "I can see that." Beca rolled up her sleeves and knelt down by the bathtub. "Stop being mad at me for a few minutes." She kissed Chloe, trailing her tongue along her bottom lip. Chloe parted her lips allowing Beca's tongue to slide in and she moaned when she felt the brunette's hand taking over her earlier actions. Knowing they didn't have a lot of time, Beca worked quickly to get her wife to reach her climax.

            Chloe bit her bottom lip to remain as quiet as possible as her orgasm hit her.

            Beca pulled her hand out of the water and placed one last kiss on Chloe's lips before standing up. She grabbed the redhead's towel and held it out for her to take.

            Chloe stood up and took the towel as she stepped out of the tub. "We had plans."

            "I know. I'm sorry. I stopped by the station - not to work. I just wanted to say hi. We got to talking about the day I proposed and I lost track of time. I'm sorry."

            Chloe tugged at Beca's belt. "Still not a good excuse."

            "I know. I wasn't trying to give you an excuse," Beca said. "I  really am sorry."

            Chloe undid the button on Beca's jeans and slipped her hands into the brunette's underwear before kissing her.

            Beca moaned and dropped her head back on the door. "You don't have to do this. I know you're pissed with me."

            "It's been a month, Beca," Chloe pointed out. "Right now it's a find time where we can moment... even if I do want to yell at you."

             "That works for me," Beca breathed out as Chloe's fingers worked over her clit. A few minutes later and a push in the right spot had Beca reaching her high. 

            "Guys come on! The pizza's getting cold!" They heard from the hallway.

            Chloe pulled her hand out of Beca's jeans. "We'll be right there!" Chloe went over to the sink to wash her hands and looked at Beca through the mirror. "I feel like we never have time for each other."

            Beca redid the button on her jeans and moved over to Chloe. "We're both busy but we'll find time. I'm really sorry about today."

            "I know you are. I just don't understand why it's such a problem for you to make time for us. Quickies are great but I want to be intimate with you. I want us to enjoy a night _together._ Work is taking over your life right now and I miss you."

            "I know, babe. Work is taking over both our lives. We'll find time soon." Beca ran her fingers through Chloe's hair. "Maybe we can plan for a date night this weekend. I know you have the weekend off so I made sure to not have anything to do."

            "Okay, you're slowly getting back into my good graces." Chloe turned and kissed Beca on the cheek. "Seriously, I need time with you, Beca. Even if it's just for an hour."

            "I need time with you just as much. We'll make it happen this weekend. I'll let you get dressed." Beca placed a kiss on Chloe's temple. "Aiden's sleeping. Your mother had just fed  him when I went to pick them up. He should be out for a while. Maybe we can talk and cuddle for a bit."

            "That'd be nice."

             Beca left the room and pulled out her phone. She texted a quick message to Aubrey hoping that the blonde would help her plan an amazing weekend for Chloe.

           

           

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 

            Beca was sitting in her studio at the Lyrical Wave Record building with Cynthia Rose on the other side of the glass as they worked on a track. Beca gave the woman a thumbs up as they finished the end of the song and she gestured for her to come join her.

            Cynthia Rose entered the room and sat down beside the producer. "How was it?"

            "Perfect. Let me just play this back to hear how it sounds." Beca played the track and smiled to herself at how good it sounded. She looked at the artist and raised her eyebrows, waiting for a response.

            "You're seriously the best," Cynthia Rose stated. "Picking you to produce this album was the best decision."

            Beca smiled, feeling good about her work and excited about the compliment she had received. "Thank you, Cynthia Rose. You're an amazing artist. I'm really glad to be able to work with you." Beca checked the time and was happy to see that she still had enough time to make it to Kennedy's try-outs.   "Perfect timing. I have to go. My wife and daughter will kill me if I don't show up to soccer try-outs.

            Cynthia Rose looked surprised by this. "You have a daughter?"

            "Step-daughter. Her name's Kennedy. She's fourteen. And I have a five-month old son, Aiden."

            "Wow, I would've never taken you as the family type. No offense."

            Beca laughed lightly. She definitely kept her personal life out of the public eye. She at least wasn't too well-known so she didn't have to worry about anyone even caring enough about her personal life to snoop around it. "None taken. I used to fear it, actually."

            "Well, you go enjoy try-outs and I'll see you on Monday." Cynthia Rose stood up with Beca to leave just as the door to the studio opened. Trey Nichols, the man who owned the record company entered the space with a hazel-eyed brunette who Beca recognized as young up-and-coming R&B singer, Lacey Sanchez.

            "Sorry, are we interrupting?" Trey asked looking from Beca to Cynthia Rose.

            "Nope, we were just leaving," Beca stated.

            "Great," Trey said, pleased by this. "Beca this is Lacey Sanchez. We just signed her. I was hoping you'd be able to give her a tour of the studio. You'll be working with her on an E.P. I'm thinking four solid tracks. I meant to talk to you about it but I've been slammed."

            "I actually have somewhere I need to be," Beca answered, hoping she'd be able to get out of this task.

            "I can give her the tour," Cynthia Rose offered. She knew Beca wanted to leave and was trying to help her out.

            Trey looked to Cynthia Rose. "You're a busy woman. Don't worry about it. Can you keep Lacey company for a few minutes, though?"

            Cynthia Rose nodded, feeling bad for Beca as Trey gestured for the petite brunette to follow him outside.

            Beca closed the door once she stepped out of the studio and didn't give Trey a chance to speak until she had a chance to. "I have to meet up with Chloe for Kennedy's soccer try-outs, Trey. If I don't show, I'll be in serious shit."

            "Family definitely comes first but you can miss a soccer try-out, Beca. Cynthia Rose and now Lacey Sanchez? You're becoming the producer to come to."

            "Can't this be postponed until later?" Beca asked. "I promised Kennedy that I'd be at her try-outs."

            "All you have to do is give her a quick tour," Trey said. "I just want you two to get a feel for each other before you start working together on Monday."

            Beca looked at the man like he had lost his mind. "Monday? What about Cynthia Rose's album?"

            "You're going to have to do both. I hate to do this to you but Lacey specifically asked for you to produce her E.P. if she joined our record label. It was the only way we could get her here. I know you can manage this Beca. I wouldn't be putting this much on your plate if I didn't think you could. I have faith in you."

            Beca really wanted to tell the man a thing or two about where he could shove his faith but she kept her mouth shut. She knew she should be grateful that she had finally made a name for herself in the business but Chloe was going to be pissed at her for this.

            "Okay, I'll give her a tour," Beca said, irritated.

            "Thanks," Trey said. "I have to get going but I'll see you later."

            Beca pulled out her phone as the man walked off and texted Chloe that she'd be a little late. Sighing, she shoved her phone back into her pocket and went back into the studio.

            "Cynthia Rose just let me hear the track you were working on," Lacey said. "It's great stuff. I can't wait for us to work together."

            Beca forced a smile onto her face. "Yeah, can't wait."

            "I'll let you give Lacey the tour," Cynthia Rose said as she gave Beca a sympathetic look.

            "See you Monday," Beca said to the woman before she left. She looked at Lacey and gestured to the door. "Ready?"

            Lacey pointed to Beca's hand, ignoring her question. "Married?"

            Beca smiled as she looked down at her ring. "For two years now. My wife-,"

            "Wife?" Lacey said, surprised. "Wasn't expecting that."

            "Is that a problem?" Beca asked with a raised eyebrow.

            "No, not at all," Lacey smiled. "I play for the same team. Anyway, I'm really glad Trey's letting you produce my E.P. I've always loved your music and it doesn't hurt that you're absolutely gorgeous."

            "Um, thanks," Beca said not sure of how she should respond. She opened the door and motioned for Lacey to go first. "Let's go get this tour started."

 

 

 

            Kennedy entered her house and began to storm upstairs but was halted by her mother's voice. Turning around, she trudged back down the few steps she had ascended. "She promised."

            Chloe walked over to her daughter with Aiden in her arms. He was contentedly playing with her hair at the moment. "I know, sweetheart. Her career gets in the way sometimes. She really did want to be there to support you."

            The front door opened and Beca walked in looking tired and guilty. "Hey," she smiled at Kennedy. "Did you make the team? I'm sorry I couldn't be there. Lacey Sanchez was dropped on me last minute."

            Kennedy nodded. "I did make the team. And don't worry about it. It was just try-outs. Not important. And it's not like I'm really your daughter anyway. You're not obligated to go to any of my games or whatever."

            "Kennedy," Chloe chided quickly.

            Kennedy looked to her mother. "May I go to my room, please?"

            Chloe sighed. "Go ahead." She wanted to talk to Beca alone anyway.

            Once Kennedy was upstairs, Beca opened her mouth to speak but Chloe cut her off. "She's not happy with you."

            "Couldn't tell," Beca said, sarcastically, still hurting from Kennedy's comment. "I'm sorry, Chloe."

            "Don't," Chloe stopped her. "I'm not interested in your excuses. Kennedy's really disappointed that you weren't there for her and I'm sick of your job coming before your family. How many times do we need to have the same argument?"

            "I'm trying here, Chloe." Beca was frustrated and stressed out. She knew Chloe was right but she didn't know how she'd be able to balance her thriving career and her family without one of them going under.

            "Not hard enough," Chloe said as she looked down at a yawning Aiden. "I need to put him to sleep."

            "I'll do it." Beca reached for her son but Chloe moved to sit down on the couch.

            "I've got him. You need to go talk to Kennedy."

            Beca wanted to start an argument about Chloe not letting her have Aiden but decided against it. She made her way upstairs and knocked on Kennedy's door, receiving no answer. "Kennedy can we talk?" She remained outside the door for a few more seconds before making her way back downstairs. "She doesn't want to talk."

            "Neither do I," Chloe said, softly as Aiden drifted off to sleep in her arms.

            Beca felt herself getting angry but wasn't sure if it was at herself or at Chloe for not wanting to listen to her. She couldn't blame the woman, though. She had been the one to break her promise. "I'm going out." Beca left the house and felt her heart ache as she remembered those same words coming from her father years ago. That had been the last time she had seen her parents together before they announced their divorce.

            Beca got into her car and drove for half an hour before she pulled up to the house Amy shared with her boyfriend, Bumper. It came as a surprise to most people but Amy was amazing at giving advice. When Beca wanted a true unbiased opinion, she knew she could come to Amy. She pulled out her cell phone and called the blonde and was relieved when she answered after one two rings.

            "Hey, what's up?" Amy asked.

            "I'm outside your house. Can I come in?" Beca saw the front door open and got out of her car. "Hey, sorry to just drop by like this. You weren't busy were you?"

            Amy shook her head. "What's wrong with you? You look like you've had a rough day."

            "I kind of have." Beca entered Amy's house and went with the woman to the living room. "Chloe's irritated with me, Kennedy's pissed at me and I'm sure if he could be, Aiden would be upset with me too."

            "What happened?" Amy asked, sitting down beside her best friend.

            Beca ran a hand through her hair. "I'm just fucking everything up, Amy. I don't have time to be at home as much as I used to and I think my marriage is going to fail because of it. Trey just gave me another artist, Lacey Sanchez and I missed Kennedy's try-outs because of it. God, I haven't had alone time with Chloe in a month. I planned for a getaway weekend but she probably doesn't even want to go anywhere with me now. If I have to choose, then my career isn't worth losing my family over."

            "Chloe wouldn't want you to stop producing," Amy said. "She would feel horrible if you quit because of her, you know that. Plenty of people balance both. There's no reason for you to choose between the two. You just need to know when to call it quits at work. If six o'clock rolls around and Chloe's expecting you home for dinner, get your ass home and go into work early the next day or something. Hell, work from your laptop when Chloe falls asleep. You have options, Beca. I've never seen you happier than when Chloe came into your life. Fight to keep her."

            "I definitely will," Beca assured her friend. "I just hope her patience hasn't worn thin. I think I should give her some space right now, though. Can I stay here for a bit? I'm exhausted and my head is killing me."

            "Guest room is all yours," Amy said. "Do you need medicine?"

            "Please." After Beca's car accident several years ago that made her lose her hearing for awhile, she was more susceptible to getting headaches when she got stressed out. It was something she hated but she would rather have the headaches than still be unable to hear.  

            Beca pulled out her cell phone to text Chloe so that the redhead knew where she was. She hoped that when she returned home that they would be able to work things out.

 

 

 

 

            Chloe was on the phone with her best friends as she sat in the living room later that night while Kennedy was in her room reading and Aiden was still asleep. She had been venting to her best friends for the last twenty minutes or so about Beca.

            "I think maybe she got herself into something she doesn't really want," Chloe said, now close to tears. "Maybe having a family sounded good at the time but now that she has one, she feels suffocated by us."

            "For all her flaws, Beca definitely doesn't feel that way," Aubrey assured the redhead. "She loves you guys and she loves having a family."

            "She really does," Stacie agreed. "Maybe you could help her out a bit. Most of what she does, she can do from home before she gets together with the artists instead of working on it at the studio. That way when she takes breaks, she can spend time with you guys. Run that by her."

            "I totally agree," Aubrey jumped in. "You two just need to figure out how to make the situation work. Like right now, she could be home and you two could be spending time together but you're fighting."

            Chloe sighed. "All we seem to do is fight."

            "It's just a rough patch, Chlo," Stacie said. "All couples have them. It doesn't mean you two aren't going to work out."

            Chloe's tears were finally falling. "I just feel like this life isn't something that she wants anymore. I feel sick to my stomach. I have a feeling she's going to come home and want a divorce.”

            Beca had walked into the living room catching the end of Chloe's sentence."  Fear overtook her at the thought of her wife wanting a divorce and her heart broke at seeing Chloe crying. She walked further into the living room and knelt before her wife, bringing a hand up to wipe the tears away.

            "Hey, Beca's home. I have to go," Chloe said before ending the call.

            "I love you." Beca kissed Chloe on the cheek. "I love our family." She took the redhead's hands into her own. "I'm sorry for being so busy. I want us to talk about it and figure something out together. I promise to be better, Chloe. If you can give me another chance, I'll get it right this time. Please don't divorce me."

            Chloe bent down and kissed Beca on the forehead. "I don't want a divorce, Beca. I thought you were going to want one."

            "Of course not," Beca cupped Chloe's face into her hands. "You're the best thing to ever happen to me. I've been slacking in showing you how much you mean to me, but I'm going to make that up to you. Kennedy as well.... if she can forgive me."

            "Of course she'll forgive you. She just really wanted you there for her first big moment back in soccer, you know?"

            Beca sighed. "I'm the worst wife and mother."

            "You are not. Despite my anger, I do understand that you're busy. All I'm asking you do is make time and do the things you say you will do."

            "It won't happen again," Beca promised, knowing that she would do everything she could to keep her family happy. "I might miss something here and there but if I say I'll be there or that I'll do something, it'll get done."

            Chloe smiled and kissed her wife. "I love you."

            "I love you too," Beca said against Chloe's lips. She kissed her one more time before standing up. "I should talk to Kennedy."

            "Can you check on the little guy too? I'm going to take a shower."

            Beca nodded and walked upstairs with Chloe. Once she reached Kennedy's door, she knocked lightly.

            "Come in."

            Beca entered the room and smiled when she saw Kennedy reading a book that she had given her years ago. "You still have that?"

            Kennedy looked up from her book when she heard Beca's voice. "Yeah, remember when you gave it to me?"

            "Of course," Beca smiled. "I was worried you'd hate it. I didn't think an seven-year old could be so intimidating but you definitely were."

            Kennedy laughed lightly. "I couldn't let just anyone date my mom."

            "How'd that work out, you think?" Beca asked.

            Kennedy pretended to think about it for a moment. "I think I got a pretty awesome step-mom... even if she did miss my try-outs."

            "I'm sorry about that." Beca moved to sit on the edge of Kennedy's bed. "I know that it was important to you and I let you down. I promise that I will be at your first game no matter what."

            Kennedy smiled at this. "Really?"

            Beca nodded. "Really. How's your leg?"

            "It bothered me a bit but it wasn't anything that stopped me from kicking ass on the field."

            "Don't speak like that," Beca chided. "Your mom will blame me."

            Kennedy grinned. "It is your fault. Yours and uncle Luke's."

            "Well she doesn't need to know that." Beca ruffled Kennedy's hair. "Excited to see your grandmother tomorrow?"

            "I am," Kennedy said, smiling big.

            Beca had become closer to her parents after her accident and they adored her family. Her mother had agreed to fly in for a few days so she and Chloe could enjoy their weekend alone and so that Chloe's parents could have a break from watching the kids. "Get some sleep," Beca said to the girl as she got up from the bed. "I'll see you in the morning."

            "You should make chocolate chip pancakes tomorrow," Kennedy said as Beca made her way to the door. "You know, to get back into my good graces."

            Beca laughed and turned around at the doorway. "Chocolate chip pancakes it is. Night."

            "Goodnight," Kennedy said, happily.

            Beca sighed, relieved that everything was getting back where it should be. She smiled as she thought about her plans with Chloe for the weekend. She couldn't wait to surprise her wife with what she had planned.

           


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Chloe entered the kitchen with Aiden in her arms and smiled when she saw Beca at the stove. "Something about you being all domestic is really sexy."

            Beca turned her head, smiling big at her wife. "Yeah? I'm going to wash the dishes later; you should be around for that."

            Chloe chuckled and kissed Beca. Beca returned the kiss and then kissed her son on the head.

            "Hey, buddy," Beca greeted him.

            Aiden began to babble and bounce in Chloe's arms as he reached out for Beca.

            "You can take him, babe. I'll finish breakfast." Chloe handed Aiden over and Beca took him.

            "We mentioned switching over to formula awhile ago." Beca sat Aiden down on the counter as she held him in place. "Did you still want to do that?"

            "I do," Chloe said as she tended to the pancakes. "I have two bottles of breast milk in the fridge from last night, I can breastfeed him right now and then I'm taking those pills to stop my milk from producing."

            Beca was glad to hear that. She had forgotten to ask her wife about it yesterday with the fight that had occurred. With them leaving for a day and a half, Aiden wasn't going to be able to get breast milk and she wanted to make sure they were on the same page with him switching to formula. "Okay, great. I already have the formula. I did a lot of research and asking around. I decided to go with what Aubrey's using because if anyone knows the best of everything baby-related, it's her right?"

            Chloe turned off the stove and moved over to Beca. "You are the cutest. I love how good you are with him.” Chloe kissed Beca on the cheek. "Remember five months into me being pregnant, you freaked out?"

            Beca gave a breathy laugh as she thought about the moment when she had become an utter mess at the thought of being responsible for someone else's life. "Not one of my finest moments."

 

 

 

            _Chloe was pacing in the bathroom as she waited for her pregnancy test to be ready to read. This would be her third time trying to get pregnant and she was anxious to know if it had worked this time around._

 _The redhead checked the time on her phone and took a deep breath before moving over to the counter where her test was resting. She picked up the stick and her eyes widened at seeing that she was in fact pregnant. "Beca!" She left the bathroom and went downstairs where her wife was_ working on her laptop.

_"Yeah, babe?" Beca asked, looking up from her laptop. The redhead's infectious smile made her smile back. "What's going on?"_

_"Chloe held up the pregnancy test and bounced excitedly. We're going to have a baby!"_

_Beca's eyes widened and she moved her laptop to the coffee table before rushing over to Chloe. She looked at the test and stared at it for a good few seconds before letting her eyes drift to Chloe. "You're pregnant! I'm going to be a mother!"_

_Chloe nodded, excitedly._

_"Ohmygod, there's so much to do!" Beca exclaimed, her face taking on a look of panic. "We need to get the room ready, we need a crib and-,"_

_"Breathe, baby," Chloe giggled as she wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck and kissed her softly. "We have plenty of time for all of that. Right now I want to celebrate." She pulled away from her wife, linking their fingers together before pulling her upstairs to their bedroom._

_Five months later..._

_Beca was sitting in the living room surrounded by baby books and magazines while a Jack and coke waited for her on the coffee table. The night prior, she had woken up from a dream that scared her into thinking she would be the worst parent ever so she had gone out and bought books galore._

_"Sweetie what is all this?" Chloe asked as she entered the living room. She picked up one of the books and smiled when she saw that it was a book on babies._

_"What if I'm horrible at this, Chlo?" Beca asked. "I don't know the first thing about raising a kid."_

_Chloe sat down beside Beca and placed a hand on her thigh. "Of course you do. Look how great you are with Kennedy."_

_"You did all the leg work there," Beca pointed out. "I didn't have to mold her or anything. There wasn't any chance of me messing her up."_

_"And you're not going to mess our son up either," Chloe assured her. "You have absolutely nothing to worry about."_

_"I've never changed a diaper," Beca said. "And what if I drop him? I've never held a baby before."_

_Chloe's eyes widened at hearing this new information. "Seriously?"_

_"I've always avoided it," Beca said. "Babies are just so tiny. I've never wanted to chance it."_

_Chloe smiled. "Well you can practice with Aubrey and Luke's baby when she gets here."_

_Beca chuckled. "I don't think Aubrey will let me anywhere near her newborn."_

_"Of course she will," Chloe said. "We just won't tell her that you've interacted with a baby before."_

_"Do you really think I'll be a fit mother?" Beca asked._

_"I really do," Chloe answered. "I wouldn't be having a baby with you otherwise."_

_Beca kissed Chloe as she placed a hand on her wife's stomach. "I don't mean to freak out."_

_"It's cute freaking out. I love that you want to do everything right. It's okay, though, Beca. Everything will come naturally to you. You don't need to worry."_

_Beca felt comforted by her wife's words and knew as long as she had the redhead helping her, she'd at least be a decent mother._

"You were worried for nothing." Chloe kissed Beca on the cheek just at the doorbell rang. She frowned, wondering who it could be.

            "I'll get it." Beca already knew that it was her mother coming to watch her grandkids and she couldn’t wait to see how surprised Chloe would be when she found out that they would be taking a trip. Beca carried Aiden with her to the front door and opened it, smiling at her mother. “Thanks so much again for doing this.”

            “I don’t spend nearly enough time with my grandchildren. This will give me a chance to spoil them.” Hannah took Aiden from Beca and began to speak to him. “Look how cute you are,” she cooed. “His eyes are almost bluer than Chloe’s and he definitely has your nose. I’m glad you two used your cousin as a sperm donor. I can’t stand your father but his side of the family as good genes. You’re going to have a handsome little fella on your hands.” Hannah looked back at Aiden. “You’re going to be a heartbreaker.”

            Aiden smiled and made some noises, making Hannah laugh. “Where’s my favorite granddaughter?”

            “She’s upstairs,” Beca answered. “She’s going to be playing soccer for the summer. You might be hearing a lot about that. She’s really excited. I’m proud of her.”

            “Has her leg been bothering her?” Hannah asked.

            “She just got onto the team,” Beca explained. “She hasn’t been playing too hard yet. I’m hoping the pain will just stop since she’s had that surgery to remove the rod. She’ll be devastated otherwise.”

            “Kennedy’s a tough one,” Hannah assured her daughter. “She’ll be just fine.”

            Beca was glad her relationship with her parents had been mended. She wanted Kennedy and Aiden to have lots of people in their life to love them.

            “Who was it, hon?” Chloe asked as she made her way towards the front door. She stopped when she noticed her wife’s mother. “Hannah! Wow, hi. I had no idea you were coming.”

            “That’s because it was a surprise,” Hannah hugged the redhead as she held Aiden carefully in one arm. “All your wife’s idea.”

            Chloe looked at Beca, confused by what was going on. “Why didn’t you tell me? I could’ve straightened out the guestroom.”

            “I did that. I woke up early this morning to make sure the house was perfectly clean.“

            “Well, why all the secrecy?” The redhead asked.

            “Grandma!” Kennedy exclaimed as she ran down the stairs. “I thought I heard your voice!”

            Hannah gave Aiden to Chloe so she could give Kennedy a proper hug. “Hey, you! I heard that you’re on a soccer team now.”

            Kennedy beamed. “The Killer Cleats. They’re a bad a-,” Kennedy realized that she wasn’t speaking with just Beca or Luke and stopped herself from finishing.

            Chloe quirked an eyebrow at her daughter as she folded her arms across her chest.

            “I meant that um, the Killer Cleats is a tough team to beat.”  

            Hannah laughed. “That’s a nice team name.” She pulled her suitcase in from outside and closed the front door. “I brought presents for you and your brother. Come with me to the living room so I can give them to you.” Kennedy took her brother and followed her grandmother into the living room.

            Chloe slapped her wife lightly on the arm. “She’s starting to curse because of you.”

            “A few bad words aren’t going to ruin her,” Beca promised.

            Chloe rolled her eyes. “Okay, what’s going on? Why is your mom here?”

            Beca pulled Chloe upstairs to their bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed. “I was thinking we could go to your parents’ cabin for the weekend. We really need the time together. I have a whole itinerary. We can go to the movies and see that film you’ve been talking about.  Then I was thinking we could go to that music museum that just opened. Oh, and there would be dinner, of course. I was thinking somewhere fancy. I want to wine and dine you tonight.”

            Chloe smiled big and went to sit on Beca’s lap. “That sounds perfect.”

            “And um, my mom would be staying until Wednesday. Is that okay? I didn’t want her to fly all this way just for the weekend. I would’ve asked your parents to watch the kids but I felt that they needed a break too, you know?”

            “You’re so perfect.” Chloe kissed her wife. “We definitely need time alone, I agree. And your mother is more than welcome to stay here. I won’t lie, I’m a little hesitant to leave Aiden. We haven’t been apart from him for more than a few hours since he was born.”

            Beca rubbed Chloe’s back. “I know, babe. He’s going to be fine, though. We get service at the cabin so maybe we can Skype from there. If you don’t want to go too far, we can do something closer to home.”

            “No, I want to go. It’s just going to be weird being away is all. When do we leave?”

            “In about two hours. I’ve already packed and hid my suitcase in the guestroom so I’ll go back downstairs while you pack.”

            Chloe gave Beca a long lingering kiss that made the brunette feel lightheaded. “I love you.”

            “I love you too,” Beca breathed out, still trying to catch her breath after that kiss.

            Chloe got up and gestured for Beca to leave. “Okay, go. I’m going to pack a few surprises.” She winked at her wife and moved towards the closet to grab her small duffel bag.

            Beca grinned and as she left the room, she wondered if Chloe would be fine with them skipping everything she had planned and going straight to the cabin.

           

                       

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter Five **

 

Beca and Chloe were enjoying their day so far. They had gone to the movies and the museum before they ended up at the mall. Chloe had been surprised when Beca had suggested it. The mall definitely wasn’t Beca’s thing.

"How about a new outfit for tonight?" Beca asked as she walked hand-in-hand with her wife. "I want to buy you something nice."

Chloe grinned. "I can buy myself something nice."

Beca rolled her eyes and nudged Chloe with her shoulder. "But I want to be the sweet and adoring wife. Don't be difficult that's my job. And since we're on the topic, when are we going to combine our back accounts?"

            "Not this conversation again," Chloe whined. She placed a kiss on Beca's cheek. "We're supposed to be enjoying today."

"Just real quick," Beca said. "I just don't understand why you won't do it. We've been married for three years. I know you always say it's because it's not necessary but I want you to have access to my money. What if there's an emergency?"

"Then I have my money," Chloe said. "I've always done just fine with what I have. That's all. I don't need more. I don't want to spend beyond my means just because I can."

"That won't change if we combine our accounts," Beca said.

"It might." Chloe stopped in front of a dress and showed Beca the price tag. "Like this, I would never buy this two-hundred dollar dress but if I knew I had a shit ton of money in my account, then I would without giving it a second thought."

"Which is fine," Beca assured her. "You deserve to have anything you want."

"Okay, then I _want_ this money talk to be done," Chloe said as she walked with her wife around the store. "Money ruins relationships. We’re fine the way things are, right?”

            Beca had a feeling that Chloe's main reason for not wanting to share bank accounts was because the redhead was used to taking care of herself and not relying on anyone financially. Years of being together hadn't changed Chloe's independent nature much. “I know you can take care of yourself, Chlo. Just think about it, okay? And let me spoil you today. You work hard, you take care of our kids and I love you."

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca. "Okay, buy away." The redhead always got an overwhelming feeling to cry happy tears when Beca referred to Kennedy as her own. She knew the girl had her father but Tom was miles away and he didn't get Kennedy quite like Beca did.

Beca squeezed Chloe's hand gently. "What's on your mind?"

"How amazing you are," Chloe answered with a grin as she spotted a royal blue dress on the rack they were standing in front of. She picked it up and admired it for a second before turning it around for Beca to see. "What do you think?"

Beca nodded her approval. "I think that's the perfect color for you."

"Want me to try it on for you?" Chloe asked, already pulling them towards the dressing room.

"Definitely." Beca took a seat outside of the dressing room. "I'll be right here." Chloe entered the dressing room just as Beca's cell phone began to ring. When Beca saw Trey's name on her caller ID, she had to force herself not to ignore him. "Hello?"

"Beca, hey. I hate to do this to you but do you think you could come by the studio? Lacey's going to be doing an interview on Friday and I'd prefer it if she performed a new song that you've produced for her instead of an old one. Her old sound was too... child pop. She's trying to mature her sound."

"I'm hours away from the studio right now, Trey," Beca answered, annoyed that he was bothering her on her day off. "I'm spending the weekend with Chloe. I can get something to you by Tuesday at the latest."

"Or I can just get someone else to do it," Trey suggested.

Beca had to clench her jaw in order to not say something that could cause her to lose her job. If the best artists didn't sign with Lyrical Wave, she would've quit. "Monday morning, but I'm not bailing on Chloe for work." She was trying to fix her marriage not shatter it. Trey was a single man who spent most of his nights with women he'd met at clubs. She didn't expect him to understand where she was coming from.

"I can work with Monday," Trey said. "Thanks, Beca. I can't wait to hear what you come up with."

The call ended and Beca fought the urge to smash her phone into a million pieces. If she was going to have something for the man by Monday, she would have to find time tonight to get started."

            "What are you frowning about?" Chloe approached Beca with the dress hanging from her arm.

"Hey, why isn't that on you?" Beca asked. "Didn't you like it?"

"I loved it," Chloe beamed. "I just decided that I want to surprise you with it tonight. Now answer my question."

Beca sighed and held up her phone. "That was Trey. He wanted me to come into work.” Chloe's smile fell and Beca quickly stood up, linking their fingers together. "I'm not going."

Chloe was relieved to hear that. "Why does he work you so hard? You can't produce your best music if he constantly wants you to do something. He knows you’re the best there and he's using you, Beca. He knows how badly you want to succeed. He's a prick. You should go to another studio."

            "I've thought about it but Lyrical Wave is the best studio around right now. Anyway, enough talk about work. Let's get to the cabin and relax before our date tonight.”

           

 

 

 

            Beca and Chloe were sitting on the couch lost in a make-out session that had begun minutes ago. They were supposed to be talking and cuddling but one wrong placement of Chloe's hand on Beca's thigh and the brunette didn't want to talk anymore.

            "Hm, wait, babe," Chloe pulled away from Beca but let out a light laugh as her neck was attacked.

            "Let's go to the room." Beca's hand trailed up Chloe's shirt but the redhead pushed it back down.

            "Behave," Chloe said, but she didn't make a move to stop her wife.

            Beca stopped her assault on Chloe's neck and kissed her gently on the lips. "Why?"

            "I want to save all of what you're thinking for tonight." Chloe cuddled back into Beca, placing her feet on the coffee table. "We've already waited this long, we can wait a little longer."

            Beca scoffed. "Speak for yourself. I want you now and then again when we get back."

            Chloe chuckled and poked Beca in the side. "You can wait." Chloe was on the same page as Beca but she knew that if they waited until tonight after Beca had seen her in the dress and after she'd spent all night sexually frustrating her wife; the sex would be so much better. "So how busy do you think you'll be now that you have both Cynthia Rose and Lacey Sanchez?"

            Beca linked her fingers with Chloe's and brought the hand up to place a kiss on it. "Pretty busy but I will make it work. I promise. How about you? Did you get some sane hours at the hospital?"

            Chloe nodded. "I did. I should be home by five for a while."

            Before anything else could be said, Beca's laptop began to make a sound alerting her that someone on Skype was trying to call her. Chloe removed her feet from the table and picked up the laptop. "It's Kennedy." She answered the call and smiled when her daughter appeared on the screen with Aiden sitting between her legs.

            Kennedy helped Aiden wave as the boy began to babble at seeing his mothers on the screen. "Are you guys enjoying yourselves?"

            "We are but we miss you guys," Chloe answered. "Where’s your grandmother?”

            "Cleaning,” Kennedy answered.

            Beca’s eyes widened. “Cleaning? There’s nothing to clean. I made sure that whole house was perfect before we left.”

            Kennedy shrugged. “She’s a mother. Mother’s like to nitpick.”

            Chloe raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

            “You’re not there yet, Mom, but you will be when I’m older, I’m sure.”

            “I’m taking offense to that,” Chloe said, jokingly. “What have you been doing all day?”

            “I read a bit, I talked to Tom for a few and Kaitlyn swung by. We kicked the ball around for an hour or so. She wanted me to come with her to a cousin’s birthday party but I passed on it.”

            “And why’s that?” Beca asked, already knowing the teen wasn’t one for parties.

            “She told me Jack McDermott had a crush on me and that we could play spin the bottle. I’m not one for childish games and Jack’s annoying. I definitely wouldn’t want to kiss him.”

            Chloe’s head dropped back and she let out a sigh. “Boys, spin the bottle, kissing? She’s trying to send me to an early grave, Beca.”

            Kennedy laughed. “From what I’ve been told, I’m not a normal fourteen-year old. You have nothing to worry about.” Aiden began to bang on the keyboard and when Kennedy stopped him, he began to cry.

            “Aw, little man,” Beca said, trying to draw his attention. She moved her face closer to the camera. “Are we boring you?”

            Aiden looked at the screen and laughed as the brunette began to play peek-a-boo with him.

            Beca’s mom walked into the living room and looked at the camera. “Hey, you two are supposed to be spending time with each other and having fun. Your kids are fine. You can see them tomorrow. Go enjoy yourselves.” Hannah winked at them and ended the call.

            “Your mom just winked at us.” Chloe looked at Beca who looked horrified by the whole thing.

            “My sex life is ruined forever.” Beca dropped her head onto Chloe’s shoulder.

            Chloe rested her head against Beca’s. “Give yourself a few minutes and you’ll be trying to get into my pants again.”

            Beca raised her head and nipped Chloe on the neck gently. “You know me so well. Come on, we have to start getting ready. It’s an hour drive to this restaurant.”

            Chloe grinned and stood up, excited to have a reason to get dolled up. “I’m taking over the bathroom.”

            “That’s fine, babe. I’ll just get ready in the bedroom.” Beca watched Chloe skip off to get ready and she chuckled. She was definitely enjoying today and she knew she would have to find a way to keep the romantic aspect of their relationship alive once their mini getaway was over.

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 

            Beca entered the cabin with Chloe after their date and immediately pushed the redhead against the door, trailing kisses along her neck. Their night had been full of laughter, reminiscing and lots of flirting. Beca really couldn't wait another second to get Chloe under her. Chloe moaned lightly as Beca pushed her thigh between her legs, pressing into her hard.

            "Bedroom," Chloe gasped out.

            Beca hummed her agreement as she broke away from Chloe and pulled her towards the bedroom. Chloe kicked off her heels and began to remove her dress but was stopped by her wife. "Leave it on. You look so good in it."

            Chloe smirked and stopped her actions. "Kinky... I like it."

            Beca crashed her lips to Chloe's and the two shared a long intense kiss before the brunette pushed Chloe to sit on the edge of the bed. She trailed her hands up the dress and pulled Chloe's underwear off as she got down onto her knees.

            Chloe pulled her dress up and spread her legs as Beca's hands caressed her thighs. "Slow, babe. I want this to last."

            Beca placed a kiss on Chloe's inner thigh. "We have all night. We can go slow after."

            Chloe let out a loud moan and dropped her head back as she felt Beca take her clit into her mouth. She bit her lower lip to remain quiet as she let out low moans of pleasure.

            Beca raised her head but continued to pleasure Chloe with her hand. "We're alone. I want to hear you. Don't hold back." Beca's head disappeared between Chloe's legs again and the redhead let out a loud groan as Beca's tongue worked her over. It had definitely been too long and she wondered how they had managed to go so long without it. Within a few minutes, Beca had             Chloe shuddering on the bed but she continued sucking on Chloe's bundle of nerves until the redhead pushed her away.

            "God, we need to make it a point to have more sex," Chloe breathed out.

            Beca chuckled lightly. "Agreed." She waited for Chloe to regain her strength before she began to remove the dress. She then removed her own clothing before joining her wife on the bed.

            Chloe moved on top of Beca and slid her hand between their bodies. She watched as Beca's mouth fell open slightly as her fingers pushed and pulled on her clit. The redhead kissed Beca from her neck to her jaw to her lips. Beca moaned into the kiss and bucked her hips, begging for more. Chloe trailed kisses down Beca's body until she reached the space between her legs.

Chloe licked at Beca's clit teasingly causing the music producer to squirm beneath her.

            "Chloe," Beca groaned out as Chloe continued to tease her. "No teasing. I need you."

            Chloe needed no further prompting as she latched her lips over Beca's clit and entered her with two fingers. She quickly brought her wife to her climax and crawled back up the length of her body as she came down from her high. "That was long overdue."

            "Definitely," Beca agreed. She guided her hand up Chloe's stomach until it reached her breast. She squeezed it gently before leaning up to capture the redhead's nipple in her mouth. "This I definitely missed."

            Chloe laughed and allowed Beca to push her onto her back so that the petite woman was on top of her. She gasped as she felt Beca grind into her as she took the nipple back into her mouth,

            "Now we can go slow," Beca said before starting her torturously slow process of teasing Chloe.

 

 

 

 

            Chloe rolled over to pull Beca to her but didn't feel her wife beside her. Sighing, she got up from the bed and tiredly pulled her silk robe from her suitcase before heading out into the living room where she found Beca on her laptop. The brunette had her headphones on and Chloe could see that she was working on a track. She moved over to the couch and sat down beside the woman, gaining her attention.

            Beca pulled her headphones from her ears and leaned over to place a kiss on Chloe's cheek. "What are you doing up?"

            "Well, I went to cuddle with my wife but she wasn't in bed," Chloe answered as she began to run her fingers through Beca's hair.

            "I'm almost done here. I'll be in bed soon. I just need to finish this."

            Chloe began to massage Beca's scalp with her fingers causing the brunette to let out a content sigh. "Have you even slept yet?"

            "No, this mix needs to be done by Monday and this is the only time I'll have to work on it." Beca hoped the woman wouldn't be upset with her for working.

            "Is that why Trey called you while we were out shopping?" Chloe asked.

            "Yeah, I swear this won't interfere with our time together tomorrow," Beca said. "I'm actually almost done."

            "You need to sleep, Beca," Chloe said.

            "One more hour. That's all I need," Beca assured her wife.

            Chloe moved to the couch across from Beca and splayed herself out on it.

            Beca grinned at the woman remembering the many nights Chloe would fall asleep on the couch while listening to her mix music.  

            "Wake me if I fall asleep," Chloe muttered.

            "I will, babe." Beca went back to creating her music and a little over an hour later, she was done. She turned off her laptop and kneeled down in front of the couch that Chloe was lying on.  "Babe, I'm done. Let's go to bed."

            Chloe let Beca pull her up from the couch and guide her to the bedroom. She flopped down onto the bed making Beca laugh lightly as she got into bed with her. Chloe immediately cuddled up to Beca and was back to sleep within seconds.

            Beca listened to the sound of Chloe's breathing until she too had fallen asleep.

 

 

 

 

            "This is nice." Chloe was hiking with Beca along a trail near the cabin that she used to walk with her parents.

            "We have different definitions of nice," Beca sighed as she waved another bug out of her face.

            Chloe grinned and bumped Beca's hip with her own. "Don't be like that. We need to take the kids out here the next time we come. Kennedy's only been here three or four times."

            "Whatever you want, Chlo," Beca said as she linked their fingers together. "I love you."

            Chloe smiled at hearing those words. "I love you too."

            Beca stopped walking and before Chloe could ask her why she had stopped, she felt the brunette's lips on her own. Beca pushed Chloe up against a tree and guided her hand into the redhead's shorts.

            Chloe moaned and dropped her head back against the tree as Beca's fingers pleasured her. Chloe came after a few minutes and she smiled at the woman before her. "What was that?"

            "I was making hiking more fun." Beca brought her fingers up to her lips and sucked them clean causing Chloe to drop to her knees and pull at Beca's shorts.             Beca grinned at the action. Hiking could definitely become her favorite thing to do.

 

 

 

            Chloe pulled up to their house around five in the afternoon and turned off the ignition before turning her head to look at Beca. "Can we talk before we go in?"

            Beca undid her seatbelt and turned to face Chloe. "Of course. What's on your mind?"

            "This weekend was amazing and I just want us to make it a point to spend time together. Like I said before, it can even be thirty minutes of us cuddling and talking. I just need you to be more present."

            "And I will be. After I finish these two albums, I'll take a small break. We can go on a vacation or something."

            Chloe beamed at the idea of a family vacation. "I'd love that. Come on. Let's get inside."

            Beca followed Chloe inside and was met with the sound of one of her old mixes and a lot of laughter and talking coming from the living room. When they entered the living room to see what was going on, they saw Kennedy and a few of her friends sitting on the floor eating pizza.

            "Ohmygod!" One of the girls shouted. "Beca Mitchell is in your house!"

            One of the other girls laughed and shook her head in amusement. "I told you Beca Mitchell was her step-mom. Did you think I was making it up?"

            "You have hot parents," another girl stated.

            "Amber," Kennedy chided as she stood up to give her moms a hug.

            Chloe laughed. "I like that one," she gestured to the girl who had said she and Beca were hot.

            "This is my soccer team," Kennedy said. "Grandma said that they could come over for a bit. She's upstairs with Aiden."

            Chloe waved to Kennedy's friends. "It was nice meeting you guys."

            "Nice choice in music," Beca added before she walked off with Chloe.

They both laughed when they heard the girls freaking out over having met Beca.

            "I wasn't aware that I was that well known," Beca said as she walked upstairs with Chloe.

            "You don't ever give yourself enough credit," Chloe said. "People love your music." The two walked over to the guest room and saw Aiden on the floor lying on a mat that had mobiles dangling above his head. He was swatting at the toys and laughing happily.

            "Aiden," Chloe said, excitedly.

            Aiden stopped swatting at the toys and a big grin overtook his face when he saw his mothers. He turned onto his stomach and pushed himself up but that's as much as he could do.

            Chloe scooped the boy up and placed kisses all over his face.

            "How were they?" Beca asked her mother.

            "Great. It always surprises me how much of an angel Kennedy is but then I remember who gave birth to her. Kid has your mouth, though."

            Chloe quirked an eyebrow. "She's been cursing?"

            "Oh, no. I just meant that some guy came over asking for her and she blew him off. When I asked her why, she said that his brain capacity doesn't meet her standards and that she needs someone who doesn't bore her. I'm sure Beca has said something along those lines before."

            "What can I say? I only want the best." Beca winked at Chloe and held her arms open for her son.

            “She’s definitely catching the attention of boys now. I feel like she should be homeschooled.” Chloe joked as she let Beca take their son.

            “I’m down for that,” Beca agreed.

            Hannah laughed. “She’s got a good head on her shoulders. You two have nothing to worry about.”

            Chloe sat down beside Hannah. "That is true. Thanks again for watching them. We appreciate it."

            "Yeah, thanks, Mom." Beca tossed Aiden a little bit in the air and caught him, making him laugh.

            "Beca." Chloe chided, hating when her wife did that.

            Beca did it again, eliciting an adorable drool-filled laugh from her son. "Tell mommy that I would never drop you." Beca turned Aiden in her arms to face Chloe and spoke in a child-like voice. "Mommy would never drop me, mommy. Quit your worrying."

            Hannah laughed. "Ohmygod, I need this on video. My tough, serious all the time daughter is talking in a baby voice."

            Chloe smiled, glad that she was the one that had gotten the music producer to drop her walls and settle down. “I have a few videos of it on my phone already. I'm thinking of making a YouTube account.”

            Beca glared at her wife, playfully. “You better not.” She turned Aiden back around in her arms and he took a fist full of her hair and began to put it in his mouth. “You don’t want that.” Beca forced his hand open so he would release her hair.

            “He probably is hungry about now,” Hannah said.

            “I’ll warm him a bottle.” Beca handed Aiden back to Chloe before leaving the room.

            Hannah smiled at her daughter-in-law. “So how was the cabin?”

            “We had a lot fun,” Chloe beamed. “I can’t remember the last time we went on a date. It was nice. I hope work doesn’t keep her too busy. I’ve been really missing her.”

            “When she starts to get busy, you just have to let her know. Things go to shit, pardon my language, when there isn’t an open dialogue. Trust me, I know. I’m sure Beca’s learned from her father and my mistakes, though. You two will be fine.”

            Chloe hoped that her mother-in-law was right and that Beca would stick to her promise of being around more. Only time would tell how things would work out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Two weeks later…

 

            Beca was sitting in the studio with Lacey as they listened to the first track that Beca had produced for the singer's upcoming album.

            Lacey smiled brightly at Beca, pleased with the track. "That is exactly the sound I'm going for on my new album. Trey was right. You're definitely one of the best." Lacey placed her hand on Beca's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "We should celebrate the first track being done. We can go to club Nitrate and have a few drinks."

            Beca shifted in her chair causing Lacey to move her hand from her shoulder. "I can't go out tonight. My wife's expecting me home."

            Lacey grinned. "I'm sure she'll understand you wanting to celebrate."

            "Either way I like to save my celebrating for when everything is complete."

            The door opened and Cynthia Rose walked into the studio.

            Beca was relieved to see the star. Lacey seemed to always be hitting on her and she wasn't sure if that was just her nature or if she was actually hoping to get somewhere with her. "Cynthia Rose, hey. How are you?"

            "Good. Ready to drop some new ideas on you."

            Beca smiled, happy to hear whatever ideas the woman had. Cynthia Rose was very creative with music and together, she and Beca had come up with some great tracks for her album.

            "I'll leave you two to it," Lacey stood up. "Think about tonight, Beca. It'll be fun."

            Once Lacey was gone, Cynthia Rose sat down next to Beca. "That girl wants you."

            Beca groaned. That was the last thing she wanted right now. "I was hoping she was like that with everyone."

            "Definitely just you. And you can flash that wedding ring of yours in her face all you want, I don't think she cares."

            "It just gives me more motivation to finish the album so I can get away from her." Beca pressed her fingers to her temple as she felt a headache coming on.

            "You okay?" Cynthia Rose asked.

            "Yeah, I'm just a bit hungry. Let's get started and I'll get something to eat later."

            "Are you sure? You can take a moment. I know you've been busy all day."

            "I'm sure," Beca said even though her body was stating otherwise.

 

 

 

            Chloe entered her house with her kids after having spent the better part of the afternoon at Aubrey's. Aiden was asleep in her arms and she hoped that he would stay asleep through the night so she could get some sleep of her own.

            The redhead frowned when she noticed Kennedy stop on the stairs in order to rub her knee. "Is your leg bothering you?"

            Kennedy stopped rubbing her knee and smiled at her mother. "It's fine. I just practiced too hard with Luke."

            Chloe wasn't convinced. "You've been pushing yourself too hard. You should cut some of that extra practice time you've given yourself."

            "I've been out of commission for a while and the girls are all stronger than me," Kennedy pointed out. "I need to practice to get on their level."

            "You are on their level. You wouldn't have been chosen for the team if you weren't. This is me asking nicely for you to take it easy on yourself. Please don't let me get all over-bearing mother on you."

            Kennedy laughed. "Okay, I'll take it easy. No need to hide all my soccers balls again. Love you, Mom. See you in the morning."

            "Love you too, sweetheart." Chloe went to Aiden's room to put him in his crib before she went to her own room where she found Beca in bed with a pillow over her head. She knew that meant one of Beca's headaches had formed.    "Hey, babe." Chloe spoke softly as to not irritate the brunette's headache. "Have you taken your medicine?"

            "Yes," Beca answered from under the pillow.

            "Have you eaten?" Chloe asked.

            "I had a granola bar."

            "For the day? That's it?" Chloe's voice was higher this time.

            "I'm not in the mood to eat. My head is killing me."

            Chloe sighed and got onto the bed, pulling Beca to her. She propped herself up on her elbow and used her other hand to massage Beca's scalp.

            "That's perfect," Beca mumbled as she felt sleep overtake her.

 

 

 

            Beca woke up two hours later feeling a lot better than she had when she had arrived home. She felt Chloe's arms around her and turned to place a kiss on the woman's forehead before gently getting out of bed. She made her way to the kitchen and poured herself a bowl of cereal before sitting at the table. Just as she was finishing the bowl, a voice startled her.

            "You need to take better care of yourself," Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca from behind and rested her chin on her shoulder. "You need to eat proper meals."

            "I was just really busy yesterday," Beca said as she leaned back into Chloe's embrace. "Lacey showed up when she wasn't supposed to so I just went ahead and worked with her until Cynthia Rose showed up."

            "Are you feeling better?" Chloe asked, placing a kiss to Beca's temple.

            "I am. Thank you." Beca allowed Chloe to pull her up from the chair and the two returned to the bedroom. Chloe decided to check her phone before going back to bed and laughed at something she had read.

            "What?" Beca asked.

            Chloe showed her wife the twitter message Lacey Sanchez had recently written.

_Working with Beca Mitchell on my new EP. She's the best.  #hotmusicproducer_

 

            "And Cynthia Rose has one about you too."

 

_Beca Mitchell is going to make this album hot. #Droppingbeatswiththebest_

 

            Beca smiled at Cynthia Rose's message. The woman was seriously sweet, Lacey on the other hand was only wanting in her pants. She was sure of it now.

            "They love you, Becs," Chloe said, happily. "I'm proud of you."

            Beca smiled and pulled Chloe closer to her. "I like when you're proud of me."

            Chloe set her phone down and moved on top of her wife. "Are you tired?"

            "No," Beca answered as she leaned up to capture Chloe's lips with her own.

 

 

 

            Beca awoke the following morning and smiled at the feeling of her wife's legs tangled with her own. Sighing, she looked over at the clock not feeling like getting ready for work. She turned slowly in order to face her wife and brushed a strand of hair from the woman's face. She laid quietly staring at Chloe for a few minutes before the redhead's eyes opened.

            Chloe smiled and stretched as she rolled onto her back. "Creeper."

            "You're amazing," Beca said, softly. "I got really lucky finding you. You're the best thing in my life."

            Chloe was taken aback by Beca's sweet words. Beca wasn't one to share her feelings but when she did, it was always at random moments that always caught Chloe off guard. "I'm definitely the lucky one here and I'm pretty sure music is the best thing in your life," she added, jokingly.

            Beca shook her head as she linked her fingers with Chloe's. "If I had a choice between music and you, I'd choose you every time."

            Chloe leaned forward, placing a hard kiss to Beca's lips. "You say the most amazing things to me. I love you."

            "I love you too," Beca said before kissing Chloe lightly. "I hope you know that."

            "I do," Chloe assured her. "What's got you feeling all sappy this morning? I love it."

            Beca smiled and shrugged. "I just wanted you to know how I feel."

            Chloe began to move on top of Beca but the sound of Aiden crying sounded through the baby monitor. "Damn, blowing your mind will have to wait until later."

            Beca grinned. "Sounds promising."

            Chloe got out of bed and threw on her shorts and t-shirt that had been thrown onto the floor the following night. "When will you be home?"

            "Around five," Beca answered. "I'm working with Lacey again. Hopefully she won’t hit on me as much today.”

            Chloe raised a brow. ”Lacey hits on you?"

            “She tends to,” Beca said as she got out of bed. “You don't have anything to worry about, though."

            Chloe laughed having no qualms about Lacey Sanchez hitting on her wife. "Do you plan on running off and leaving me with the kids?"

            "Of course not," Beca answered.

            "And I know that. I'm not worried."

            They heard Kennedy talking to Aiden and Chloe smiled when the boy stopped crying. "Best daughter ever. I need to buy her something awesome. Go take a shower, I'll make you breakfast."

            "Worry about Aiden and Kennedy first. I'll grab a bite to eat on the way to work."

            "No, I'll make you something. I'm super mom; I've got this." Chloe exited the room and headed down the hall to Aiden's room where Kennedy was changing her brother's diaper.

            "You're the best." Chloe kissed Kennedy on the forehead.

            "I hear that often." Kennedy finished what she was doing and handed Aiden to her mom. "I'll go make breakfast."

            "I can make breakfast. Go do something teenagers do."

            Kennedy grinned. "I don't know where to start. Drugs, sex or alcohol?"

            "That's what rockstars and future college drop-outs do," Chloe corrected. "Go watch TV or browse the internet."

            Kennedy sighed. "I'm upset with the internet right now."

            Chloe laughed as she turned to leave the room. "And why's that?"

            Kennedy followed her mother out of the room and down the stairs. "Everyone's shipping this couple that I can't stand."

            Chloe tried to keep up with her daughter's talk of canon and non-canon ships as she made Aiden a bottle. "That all sounds very intense, honey."

            "It is," Kennedy said as she got started on making breakfast, ignoring her mother's protests. "We have our first game next week on Saturday morning. Can you make it?"

            "I sure can," Chloe said with a smile. "Are you excited?"

            "More nervous than anything," Kennedy admitted. "It'll be my first actual game in a long time."

            "You'll be great," Chloe said. "Just-,"

            "Don't push myself too hard. I know, Mom. Don't worry. I won't. Do you think Beca will be able to make it?"

            "I don't know what her schedule looks like for next week but if you let her know, I'm sure she'll make it a point to be there." Chloe hoped her wife would be free to join her at the game. She'd hate to see Kennedy disappointed.

            Once Aiden's bottle was warm, Chloe began to feed him and minutes later, Beca entered the kitchen.

            Beca kissed Chloe on the temple before leaning down to give Aiden a kiss on the forehead. She then walked over to Kennedy and rustled her hair. "Morning."

            Kennedy smiled. "Morning. Can you set the table for me?"

            "Sure thing," Beca said as she moved to get plates from the cabinet.

            "So, Beca what are you doing next Saturday afternoon?"

            "No idea yet," Beca answered. "Why? What's up?"

            "I have a game and I was hoping you'd be able to make it." Kennedy continued to work on breakfast as she spoke.

            "Saturday at noon," Beca said as if she was making a mental note of it. "I'll be there."

            Kennedy smiled. "Really?"

            Beca nodded. "Even if I have to work that day, I won't go in until after your game."

            "Okay, awesome," Kennedy said, happily.

            Beca set the table and sat down next to Chloe. When Aiden was done being fed, she took him from Chloe in order to burp him.

            Chloe picked up Beca's cell phone which the woman had left on the table and unlocked it using the pattern code Beca had set on it.

            Beca didn't give a single thought to Chloe taking her phone as she patted Aiden gently on the back.

            "There." Chloe set the phone back on the table. "I set a reminder in your phone about the game."

            Beca knew she had to stay true to her word. If she missed Kennedy's game after promising to be there, Chloe would be fed up and Kennedy would be upset. She definitely didn't want either of those things happening.

            "And don't forget about dinner," Chloe said referring to Stacie, Jesse, Aubrey, Luke, Amy and her boyfriend, Bumper coming over that night for dinner. Chloe read the look on confusion on Beca's face and sighed. "You forgot."

            "No, I just... misplaced the thought until right now. I'll be home early to help out."

            "I don't even need you to be early. I just need you to be on time," Chloe said.

            "On time. Got it. I can do that."

 

 

 

 

            Beca was getting ready to leave for the day when Trey entered the studio where she had been working on a track for Lacey's EP.

            "Hey, Beca." Trey gestured behind him. "I have someone here who would like to meet you."

            Beca glanced at her watch. “I actually can’t-.” Beca stopped mid-sentence when she saw David Guetta enter the studio.

            “David’s been dying to meet you so I figured I’d bring him by,” Trey said.

            ”I don’t want to keep you or anything if you have plans,” David said.

            “No, it’s fine. I still have some time,” Beca said, hoping Chloe wouldn’t be too upset with her for being just a little late.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

            Aubrey casually checked the time on her wrist and saw that Beca was now fifty minutes late. She wondered how much Chloe was fuming right now. The redhead had told them that Beca texted her saying she was meeting David Guetta and that she'd be a bit late. Chloe seemed to be enjoying herself, though. They were currently listening to Amy and Bumper tell a story, which was leaving everyone laughing.

            "Okay, stop," Stacie laughed. "You guys made that up, right?"

            "Not lying. It totally happened," Bumper replied.

            Chloe heard the front door open and decided in that moment she wasn't ready to see Beca yet. "I'm going to go get dessert." She stood up and went to the kitchen to retrieve the pie she had baked.

            Beca entered the dining room and smiled at her friends. "Hey, sorry I'm late."

            "We heard you got to meet David Guetta," Jesse said. "Nice. Did you act star struck?"

            "I kept my cool," Beca assured him. "Where's Chloe?"

            "Mom went to the kitchen," Kennedy replied.

            Beca went to join Chloe in the kitchen and found the woman sipping a glass of wine. "Hi."

            "Hey, how was meeting David Guetta?" Chloe asked.

            Beca smiled. "Awesome. I still can't believe it. I'm sorry for being so late."

            Chloe sipped more of her wine. "It's fine. I'm used to taking a backseat to your career."

            "That's not fair."

            "I don't want to be upset," Chloe continued. "I want to be happy for you but when you make this a habit, it's hard to be. I just wanted us to have a nice dinner with our friends."

            "I'm here now," Beca pointed out.

            "Yeah, when dessert is about to be served." Chloe set her wine down and moved to the pie that was sitting on the counter. She picked it up and handed it to Beca. "Bring that out for me, please."

            "Sure." Beca took the pie and left the kitchen reluctantly. She really wanted to continue her conversation with Chloe and make sure that they were okay.

            "You really should just move into the doghouse," Stacie joked as Beca placed the pie onto the table. "You're there a lot."

            "Shut it," Beca said, dejectedly as she sat down in the chair Chloe had been sitting in.

            Everyone continued to talk, catching Beca up on what she had missed and a few minutes later, Chloe appeared with a plate of warm food for Beca. She placed it on the table for her wife before sitting in her lap since there was nowhere else for her to sit.

            Beca smiled at the kind gesture and kissed Chloe on her shoulder. "Thank you."

            "You're welcome." Chloe accepted the slice of pie Stacie handed her, taking notice of the brunette's "Are you okay" face.

            Chloe gave her best friend a small smile to assure her that she was fine. She would enjoy the rest of the night now and talk to Beca later.

 

 

 

            After getting ready for bed, Chloe exited the bathroom expecting to find Beca in bed but the brunette wasn't answered to be seen. She went to Aiden's room figuring that's where she'd find her wife but the woman wasn't there either.

She made her way downstairs to the living room and sighed when she saw Beca with her laptop resting on her thighs and headphones on. She moved to sit on the coffee table and Beca immediately removed her headphones. "What are you doing?"

            "Just working on some tracks. I'm not tired."

            "You missed dinner because of work and now instead of spending time with me, you want to work. That's just great, Beca." Chloe turned and headed back upstairs."

            "Shit," Beca muttered as she placed her laptop down. She got up and headed up to her bedroom. When she walked inside, she saw Chloe lying in bed texting on her phone.

            "I'm sorry, babe. I don't mean for things to keep coming up."

            Chloe looked up from her phone to look at Beca. "I understand that your job is time consuming. I just want you to make time for your family. I'm going to bed. I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning."

            Beca frowned. "A doctor's appointment for what?"

            "It's just a check-up." Chloe set her phone on the nightstand and laid down.

            Beca turned off the lights before getting into bed as well. She tentatively reached a hand out to place on Chloe's side and was relieved when the redhead didn't shift away from her touch. She moved closer to her and inhaled the scent of Chloe's shampoo. She loved the smell. "Just be patient with me, please. I’ll be better."

            Chloe heard the words but chose not to respond. She would need Beca to start proving to her that she could be more present and involved in their everyday life as a family.

 

 

 

 

            Chloe walked into the kitchen the next morning and was surprised to see that Beca was still home. She was currently sitting at the table and feeding Aiden while Kennedy ate pancakes. “Good morning.”

            “Morning, Mom,” Kennedy said. “Come eat. It’s still warm.”

            Chloe sat down at the table after kissing Aiden and Beca on the cheek. “You’re off today?” She asked Beca.

            “No, I’m just going in later. I didn’t want you worrying about dropping the kids off and making it to your appointment.”

            Chloe smiled. “Thank you.”

            “I’m fourteen,” Kennedy stated. “I’m fully capable of watching Aiden and staying home alone without burning the house down.”

            “I know, sweetheart but it makes me feel better knowing you’re not alone,” Chloe replied as she picked up her fork to eat her breakfast.

            “Are you coming home right after?” Beca asked.

            “I am. I have a lunch date here with Aubrey and Stacie.”

            “Well, how about you enjoy having the place to yourself and I’ll pick the kids up on my way home?”

            Chloe quirked an eyebrow. “What time will that be?”      

            “A decent hour. I promise.” Beca set the bottle Aiden had finished on the counter before starting to burp him.

            “Enjoy your B.F.F. time mom,” Kennedy added. “And tell auntie Bree that she still owes me a rematch in Scrabble.”

            Chloe laughed. “You two shouldn’t be allowed to play that game together. You’re both too competitive.” Chloe checked the time before standing up. “I better get going.”

            “I’ll walk you out,” Beca said as she got up.

            Kennedy held her arms out for Aiden and Beca handed him over before leaving the house with Chloe.

            “I hope you don’t think doing something nice for me every time we fight will make up for the problem,” Chloe said.

            “I don’t,” Beca assured her. “I just wanted to make things easier for you.”

            Chloe kissed Beca gently on the lips. “It’s appreciated. I’ll see you later.”

            Beca opened the car door for Chloe earning herself a smile from her wife. “I’m sorry again about last night.”

            “I know. I’m not as upset anymore,” Chloe answered. “We’ll talk more about it later.” Chloe got into the car and Beca closed the door for her before taking a few steps back. She watched the car drive away and thought about how she could make things up to Chloe today. Maybe she’d be able to leave work early and surprise her.

 

 

 

            Beca entered Trey’s office and sat down in the chair across from the man. “You wanted to speak to me.”

            “I think you should start hanging out a little bit more,” Trey said, getting straight to the point. “People need to see you. It’ll help with the promotion of both the albums you’re working on. Lacey is going out tonight. You should go with her.”

            Beca fought the urge to roll her eyes at the man. “Um, okay. I’ll see if Chloe wants-,”

            Trey shook his head. “No wife. Just you, Lacey, Cynthia Rose and some of their friends.”

            “You know what, clubs and all that aren’t really my thing anymore. If you want me to shed some more light on the album, I’ll go on the radio and talk about it.”

            “I’d rather you go out, though. It’ll be much more effective,” Trey said.

            Beca sighed. “I’ll get back to you.”

            Trey looked at the woman in disbelief. “You’ll get back to me? Beca I’m trying to help you out here.”

            “Lacey and Cynthia Rose can talk about their new albums,” Beca stated. “I like keeping a low profile.”

            “Just show up for two hours and then go home. Can you at least do that? You can spin. How long has it been since you’ve done that? You must miss it.”

            “Fine, but I’m bringing Chloe with me,” Beca said as she stood up. “And maybe some of my friends.” Beca used to love the club scene. Playing music and hooking up with random women filled her nights but she had matured since those days and she much preferred quiet nights in.

            Trey held his hands up in surrender. “Whatever you want just as long as you show up.”

 

 

 

 

           

            Aubrey was with Stacie in Chloe’s room as the redhead silently cried. Chloe had returned from her check-up.

            “Why didn’t you tell us this as soon as you found out?” Stacie asked.

            “I thought it would be nothing,” Chloe answered. “It happened to my mom but it was benign… I guess… I guess I just thought I’d be okay.”

            Aubrey took Chloe’s hand into hers. “You _will_ be okay. It was caught early and that’s a good thing.”

            Chloe wiped her eyes. “Please don’t tell Beca.”

            Stacie frowned. “You can’t seriously think about keeping this from her.”

            “She has a lot going on and I don’t want to be a distraction,” Chloe said, softly.

            “She is going to want to be there for you, Chloe,” Stacie said. “You have to tell her.”

            “I’ll figure out what I’m going to do and then I’ll talk to her.” Chloe wiped her eyes. “Promise me you won’t say anything.”

            “We won’t say anything,” Aubrey promised. “But you should tell her, though. This isn’t something you keep from your wife.”

            Chloe heard the front door open and sighed. She needed more time to wrap her mind around things. “I’ll be in the bathroom.”

            Stacie watched Chloe disappear into the bathroom before looking at Aubrey. “Are we seriously keeping this from Beca?”

            “We promised.”

            “ _You_ promised. Beca needs to know so she can take care of her.”

            “We’re not saying anything, Stacie.” Aubrey ran a hand through her hair. “I can’t believe this.” Aubrey took a deep breath in order to keep her emotions under control.

            Stacie lowered her sunglasses from on top of her head so that they were covering her eyes. Her poker face wasn’t up to par with Aubrey’s.

            Beca entered the room but stopped when she saw Chloe’s best friends on her bed. “Hey, sorry. I called it a day earlier than expected in order to surprise Chloe.”

            Aubrey smiled. “She’ll be happy to see you. We were actually going back to my place to watch a movie.” Aubrey hated lying but she knew the redhead needed the time away from home to process.

            “Why can’t you watch one here?” Beca asked, disappointed that Chloe would be leaving.

            “My T.V. is bigger,” Aubrey replied, matter-of-factly. “You can come if you want.”

            Beca made a face. Years of being forced to watch movies with Chloe and Kennedy hadn’t changed her stance on them. “I’ll pass. Where is Chloe?”

            “Bathroom,” Stacie replied.

            “Hey, how do you two feel about joining me tonight at Essence? Trey’s making a big deal about me going so I’m spinning.”

            “That sounds like fun, babe,” Chloe said as she exited the bathroom. “I don’t want to drop the kids on my parents tonight, though, so I’m going to stay home.”

            “I’ll go,” Stacie said. “I’m childless. And I’m sure Jesse and Amy will be up for it.”

            “Okay, awesome.” Beca looked at Aubrey. “And you?”

            “I’m out,” Aubrey said. “Sorry, big case tomorrow.”

            “I think you have your dates wrong. I’m pretty sure you’re off tomorrow,” Chloe said, not wanting Aubrey to ditch going out in order to hover around her. “You should go.”

            Aubrey and Chloe stared at each other for a few seconds before Aubrey acquiesced; not wanting to make a big deal of it in front of Beca. “Right. I’m getting my days mixed up.” Aubrey stood up and gestured to the door. “We should get going.”

            Chloe placed a kiss on Beca’s cheek. “Sorry, maybe next time I can go.”

            Beca nodded. “Definitely. Are you okay?” Beca noticed that Chloe seemed drained.

            “Yeah, I’m just a little tired.” Chloe kissed Beca again. “I’ll see you when I get back.”

            Chloe left the room and Beca decided that a nap was needed since she was going out tonight. She was bummed that Chloe wouldn’t be joining her but she was glad that her wife wasn’t upset with her going out. If things went her way, she’d be at the club for no more than two hours and then home cuddling with Chloe.  

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

            Beca had just stepped down from the booth after mixing when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to see who it was and was less than thrilled to see Lacey.

            "Let's dance!" Lacey shouted over the music.

            Beca could smell the alcohol on the brunette and sighed. "I'm not much for dancing." Beca began to walk towards where she knew her friends were but felt a tug on her hand.

            "Come on. Just one dance." Lacey moved her lips to Beca's ear. "It'll be hot."

            Beca pulled away from Lacey just as a flash from a camera went off in their direction. Rolling her eyes, she threw a warning look at the singer. "I'm going to go find my friends." She was relieved when Lacey didn't try to stop her again and when she reached her friends, she rolled her eyes at their questioning looks. "She has a stupid crush or something. Knowing I'm married doesn't dissuade her any." Beca sat down next to Stacie.

            "So, Beca," Stacie began. "When do you think you'll be done with Lacey and Cynthia Rose's albums?"

            "Lacey's in a few weeks. Cynthia Rose's in a few months."

            "You're going to free up some time and be home more, right?" Stacie asked. "Chloe really needs you." Aubrey looked at Stacie in disbelief but the brunette continued to talk. "Chloe's doctor said her blood pressure was high and that she needed to relax more."

            Beca frowned. "Why didn't she tell me how things went?"

            Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Did you ask her, Beca? Did you take a moment to care about someone other than yourself?"

            Beca was taken aback by Aubrey's harsh words. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

            "It means be there for your wife," Aubrey snapped. "It means if you make a promise, keep it. Stop upsetting her and stressing her out."

            "I'm trying-,"

            "Well stop trying and just do better," Aubrey ordered.

            Jesse walked up to the women and handed Stacie a drink. He looked at them and could tell that he was interrupting something. "Everything okay?"

            "Yeah, everything's... fine." Stacie stood up to let Jesse sit before taking a seat in his lap.

            "I'm going home." Beca stood up and left without saying another word.

            Jesse sighed. "What happened?"

            "Just knocking some sense into Beca," Aubrey replied also standing up. "Can we go?"

            "I'll go find Amy," Stacie said as she got up to look for the blonde.

            "What's going on?" Jesse asked.

            Aubrey shook her head. "It's just been a really shitty day. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin the night."

            "Hey, you haven't. It's cool. Let me go catch up with Beca before she leaves,” Jesse said before going to catch up with his friend

 

 

 

 

            Beca entered her house and made her way upstairs to her room. She would be lying if she said Aubrey's words didn't affect her but Jesse kind of helped make her feel better buy assuring her that she was good enough for Chloe.  Upon entering her room, she saw Chloe lying on the bed reading a book.

            "Hey," Chloe said. "Did you have fun?"

            "When I was mixing and that's pretty much it," Beca replied as she began to undress. "I'm really not into the club scene anymore." Beca slipped on shorts and a t-shirt before getting into bed. "Can we talk?"

            Chloe set her book down and looked at her wife. "About what?"

Beca got onto the bed and sat down beside her wife. "Are you happy? Do I make you happy?"

            Chloe took Beca's hand into hers and brought it to her lips to place a gentle kiss on it. "I am... and of course you do. Where is this coming from?"

            "My new career path isn't something you signed up for and I just wanted to make sure that I wasn't ruining everything."

            "I do believe I pushed you to take a chance with the music industry. I guess I just thought things would be a little different. You making mixes from home; not being away at a recording studio making tracks for other people. Either way, I'm proud of you and I wouldn't want you to stop."

            Beca placed a kiss on Chloe's cheek. "Stacie said the doctor told you to take it easy because of your high blood pressure. I'm going to stay home tomorrow."

            "You don't need to stay home," Chloe said. "I'll be at work anyway."

            "Then I'll stay home with the kids and when you get home, you'll have dinner and a warm bath waiting for you," Beca promised.

            Chloe smiled. "That does sound nice."

            "Doesn't it?" Beca grinned. "So, other than high blood pressure, how was your doctor's appointment?"

            "It was fine," Chloe answered. "I just need to take things easy for a bit. Nothing to worry about. You know what would relax me? You singing."

            Beca smiled and wrapped her arms around Chloe before singing the woman to sleep.

 

 

 

 

Three days later...

 

            Aubrey was sitting in her office when the door opened and Beca entered with her assistant rushing in behind her. She quirked a brow and sat back in her chair.

            "Sorry, I tried to stop her," her assistant said.

            "She's a friend. It's fine." Her assistant left and Aubrey gestured for Beca to sit down but the woman began to pace. "What's wrong with you?"

            "Is Chloe going to leave me?" Beca asked tears already springing to her eyes. "She's been really distant lately. She's always out with you or Stacie and every time she talks to me, it's like she's not present. Like she doesn't really want to be talking to me. I know I haven't been the best wife but if I can establish myself in the business, I can buy a bigger house and give Chloe and the kids the life that they deserve. That being said, I'm totally fine with going back to the radio and deejaying some nights. I just want Chloe to be happy." Beca stopped pacing in order to face Aubrey. "You're her best friend. Tell me how to fix things... please. I know you've always thought she could do better but I love her, Aubrey. I love her."

            Aubrey's shoulders dropped and she let out a breath. "You're perfect for Chloe, Beca. I didn't mean what I said. I was... I _am_ still upset about something but that's not your fault. I was just lashing out." Aubrey stood up and moved to Beca. "Chloe's not leaving you but you do need to talk to her. I'll go with you."

            "She's working."

            "She's not," Aubrey replied. "She's home."

            Beca frowned. "She lied to me?"

            "She was at the hospital. She wasn't feeling well enough to work so Stacie took her home."

            "Why didn't she call me?" Beca asked, softly. "I would've left work."

            "She wants you focused on work," Aubrey replied. "But listen, I'll take Kennedy and Aiden until tomorrow and you and Chloe can talk."

            "She hasn't wanted to talk lately," Beca replied. "I don't want to push and upset her."

            "Make her talk to you, Beca," Aubrey said, sternly. "Come on. Let's go."

 

 

 

 

            Stacie rubbed Chloe's back as the redhead laid in bed. Chloe had just finished throwing up and was happy to be lying down for longer than a few minutes. She had started her treatments two days ago and it had already taken a toll on her.

            "Have you told your parents?" Stacie asked.

            "No."

            "You have to tell Beca," Stacie said. "You need her."

            "I know how Beca is. If she knows I’m sick, she'll never go to work. She'll get fired and I would have ruined her dreams." The front door could be heard opening and Chloe quickly sat up, fighting the nausea that had hit her at the action. "Just act normal, please."

            The door to the bedroom opened and Beca entered with Aubrey.

            "You're home early," Chloe said and then looked to Aubrey. "What's going on?"

            "You and Beca should talk," Aubrey said. "I'm just going to pack an overnight bag for Kennedy and Aiden. They can stay at my place for the night."

            "Aubrey," Chloe warned as she stood up.

            "Don't Aubrey me," Aubrey said. "Talk to your wife."

            Stacie took this has her cue and got up to leave the room with Aubrey.

Beca waited for the door to close before speaking. "What does Aubrey want you to talk to me about?"

            Chloe sat down on the edge of the bed. "We can talk about it later."

            "No!" Beca snapped. "I want to talk about it now. What is going on? Why have you been reluctant to talk to me these past three days?"

            Chloe closed her eyes for a moment before opening them. Tears were in her eyes and Beca kneeled down in front of her. "Chloe... talk to me, please."

            “My check-up wasn’t really a check-up,” Chloe sighed. “I had gone in prior to that and the doctor called me in to get my results. I should’ve known it was going to be bad. If it was good news, I would’ve heard it over the phone. I guess I was in denial.”

             “What are you saying?” She knew what Chloe was saying but the words weren’t sinking in. She didn’t want this to be real.

            “I’m saying that today was my second round of chemo."

            Beca’s heart felt like it was being pricked with a million needles and there was nothing she could do but let the pain wash over her. “Cancer.”

            Chloe linked her fingers with Beca’s and squeezed as if her life depended on it. “Yes, cancer.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Beca had been silent for a few minutes and Chloe was starting to worry. “Are you going to say something?”

            Beca snapped out of whatever daze she was in and looked at Chloe. “What do you need me to do? I can stop working so I’m home. I can take you to and from your treatments. I know you hate when I don’t clean. I’ll clean all the time. I promise. I’ll even do laundry and-” Beca’s voice cracked and she paused to keep her emotions in control. She needed to be strong for Chloe. She needed to be strong for her family. “I can do whatever you need me to do.”

            Chloe wiped the tears from Beca’s cheeks and placed a kiss on her temple. “You’re not quitting your job. I’m going to still work. I’ll go in, get my treatment and then sleep in an on-call room before my shift. You helping out around the house would be great. And right now, all I need you to do is hold me.”

            “I can do that,” Beca said, softly. She moved to the middle of the bed with Chloe and the two cuddled up together. “I love you.”

            “I love you too,” Chloe replied. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you when I first found out.”

            Beca placed a soft kiss to the back of Chloe’s neck. “Just keep me in the loop from here on out. I need you to do that for me.”

            “Okay, I will. I promise. I’m really tired. Will you be here when I wake up?”

            “There’s nowhere else I’d want to be.” Beca let her tears fall as she held Chloe tightly.

           

 

 

            Later that day, Chloe woke up to Beca staring at her. She smiled and brought her hand up to brush a strand of hair from her face. “What are you doing?”

            Beca leaned down and kissed Chloe gently on the lips. “Thinking. How are we going to tell Kennedy?”

            “I have no idea,” Chloe admitted. “I want to wait until after her game. You will be at her game, right?”

            “I will be,” Beca answered. “Don’t worry. And after her game is definitely a good idea. Do you want me to take you to your treatment tomorrow?”

            Chloe shook her head. “My next round of chemo is in three days. But you still won’t have to take me. I’ll do the chemo and then work.”

            “Should you be working?” Beca asked.

            “I’m capable of working,” Chloe assured the brunette. “I’m not going to let being sick trap me at home in a bed.”

            Beca wanted to argue but she knew Chloe was right. Being stuck at home wouldn’t do her any good. “Are we telling your parents?”

            “I can’t decide,” Chloe replied. “You know how they are. They’ll try to move themselves in here and take care of me. That’s not what I want… or need.” Chloe sat up and checked the time. “I’m hungry. Do you want me to make you something?”

            “I’ll make something. You stay in bed.” Beca started to get up but Chloe stopped her.

            “Please don’t do this,” Chloe begged.

            “Do what?” Beca asked confused.

            “Treat me like I’m going to break at any moment,” Chloe replied. “I’m fine, Beca. I can make us something to eat.”

            Beca nodded and laid back down. “I’ll be fine with a sandwich.”

            “Okay, I’ll be right back.”

            Once Chloe left the room, Beca pulled her cell phone out and typed a message to Jesse and Amy letting them know that Chloe was up. She had been talking to them while Chloe slept about the whole thing and they had done a good job of keeping her calm. She knew she shouldn’t have told them via a text message but she had wanted to talk to them right away.

            Beca got up and went into the bathroom to run a bath. She could use the relaxation and she knew Chloe could as well. She would do everything she could to make sure her wife got enough rest.

            Chloe entered the bathroom and gestured back towards the room. “The sandwiches are in the room. What are you doing?”

            “Join me for a bath,” Beca said, simply.

            Chloe smiled. She loved taking baths with Beca. They hadn’t had time as of late but sitting in the warm water with her wife was always a great escape from everything. “Do we have bubbles?”

            Beca laughed and began to look through the cabinets. “Bingo!” She pulled out a bottle. “We do.” She poured some of the contents of the bottle into the bath before putting it on the counter. “So shall we eat while we wait for the tub to fill up?”

            Chloe nodded and Beca joined her back in the bedroom.

 

 

Three days later…

 

            Beca was at work but her mind was elsewhere.  She did her best to stay focused but it was no use. She wanted to be with Chloe.

            Cynthia Rose exited the booth and sat down beside Beca. "How was that?"

            Beca's attention snapped to the singer. "What?"

            "You've been off all day," Cynthia Rose stated. "Everything all right?"

            "I just have a lot on my mind. I'm sorry. I'll be focused now."

            "Why don't you head home? I'll tell Trey that I wasn't feeling well."

            "Thank you so much," Beca said, instantly standing up. "I'll be all here tomorrow."

            "Don't worry about it," Cynthia said.

            Beca left the studio and drove to Chloe's fast food restaurant before heading to the hospital where her wife worked

            When she entered the hospital she was greeted by one of Chloe's long time co-workers at the front desk and that's where Chloe found her ten minutes later.

            "Beca?" Chloe said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

            Beca smiled at her wife. "I brought you lunch." She held up the brown paper bag.

            Chloe smiled and said bye to her co-worker before pulling Beca into the nearest on call room. "Why aren't you at work?"

            "Because I'm here," Beca answered but from the look Chloe shot her, she quickly changed her response. "I couldn't focus. I wanted to be with you."

            "Although I'm very happy to see you, you can't leave work. You have albums to make."

            "And I'll make them but right now I want to have lunch with my wife."

Chloe sat down on the edge of the bed and gave Beca a sad smile. “I’m not really hungry. I can't keep anything down."

            Beca set the bag down on the table in the room and got onto the bed. "We can cuddle."

            "Cuddling sounds perfect," Chloe laid down and Beca wrapped an arm around her. "Remember our wedding day?"

            Beca smiled. "Of course I do. I was a mess. Aubrey thought I was getting cold feet and threatened to kill me if I bailed."

            "She was doing a lot of threatening. She threatened to break my phone if I didn't stop Skyping you the night before our wedding."

 

 

 

            _Beca was practically hyperventilating as she paced around the guest room in Chloe’s parents’ house. It was her wedding day and in half an hour, Chloe Beale was going to become her wife. She peered through the window into the backyard and saw her and Chloe’s family filling up the white chairs that had been placed in the huge backyard._

_“Why are there so many people?” She mumbled to herself. Beca still couldn’t believe that Chloe had said yes to marrying her and that they had actually made it through the engagement without Chloe breaking things off._

_A loud knock sounded from the door and Beca knew exactly who it was. Aubrey._

_“Beca!” Aubrey shouted. “Open this door!”_

_Beca opened the door and raised an eyebrow at the raging blonde. “What’s wrong with you?”_

_“Me? You’re the one that’s been locked in this room for like an hour! I swear if you’re getting cold feet, I’m going to rip you to shreds!”_

_“I’m not getting cold feet,” Beca assured her. “I’m just… a little nervous. There are a lot of people out there. What if I say my vows wrong? I’m not good with public speeches.”_

_“You’re not good with public anything,” Aubrey corrected. “And you’ll be fine._

_Beca sat down on the edge of the bed. “What if we get married and everything changes? What if she ends up hating being married to me?”_

_“This sounds a lot like cold feet,” Aubrey joined Beca on the bed. “Relax… Chloe loves you. She’ll love being married to you. You don’t have anything to be worried about. Just take care of her and love her like you should.”_

_Beca smiled. “I can definitely do that... but-,”_

_“No, no buts,” Aubrey cut her off. “You and Chloe are perfect for each other. You’re going to have your ups and downs but you two are meant for each other.” Aubrey stood up from the bed. “Now get your shit together, Mitchell. Your bride is waiting for you.”_

_Beca smiled and stood up. “Thanks, Aubrey.”_

_“Anytime,” Aubrey replied. “Now let’s go get this thing started.”_

 

 

 

 

            Tears slipped from Chloe’s eyes and she smiled at the thoughts of her wedding day. “That was the best day.” Beca held her tightly and kissed her forehead. “It’s going to be okay.”

            “It’s spreading,” Chloe cried.

            Beca’s heart began to hammer in her chest. “What?”

            “It’s still just in my breast but it’s spreading. I found out today. I was going to tell you tonight. I promised you forever and now-,”

            “Hey,” Beca stopped her from finishing. “It’s okay. It’s going to be okay. You have options though, right? Higher dosages of chemo?”

            “I don’t want to just continue with chemo,” Chloe replied. “What if the chemo doesn’t work and it spreads more? I don’t want to chance it.” Chloe took Beca’s hand into hers. “I’ve decided on surgery. I talked about it with my doctor. It’s already scheduled. I just think it’s the best thing.”

            Beca brought Chloe’s hand up to kiss it. “When is it?”

            “Monday.”

            Beca wiped the tears from Chloe’s face and willed herself to be strong for her wife. “You do whatever you need to do to fight this thing, Chloe. I’m with you in whatever you decide.” _Please let everything be okay._ Beca thought as she tightened her embrace on Chloe.

           

           

 

 

 

            Chloe was sitting in her room later that day when she heard a knock at the door. Chloe had forced Beca to go back to work and actually get stuff done so the redhead was currently just lying in bed. “Come in.”

            Kennedy entered the room and lingered by the door. “Are you okay?”

            Chloe met her daughter’s gaze and forced a smile. “I’m fine, sweetheart. Why do you ask?”

            “You’ve been acting differently; you _and_ Beca. Is everything okay?” Kennedy had gone through a lot of scenarios and the ones she had come up with were horrible. “You’re not getting a divorce are you?”

            “Definitely not,” Chloe assured her. “Our marriage is perfectly fine. Don’t worry.”

            “Are you fighting? Is it because of that article about her and Lacey Sanchez?” Kennedy asked.

            Chloe was unaware of an article about Beca and Lacey. She quickly picked up her phone and Googled her wife.

            Kennedy realized that she had made a mistake bringing it up and watched as her mother frowned at her phone.

            Chloe looked at the picture of Lacey kissing Beca on the cheek at a club. Presumably the one Beca had gone to a few nights ago with their friends while she stayed home. Chloe looked at Kennedy and smiled even though she was nothing but rage on the inside. “These are just rumors, honey. You know how it is with the paparazzi.”

            Kennedy sighed in relief. “I never believed what they wrote. Beca’s not that kind of person. So you two are okay?”

            “We are,” Chloe assured her.

            “Okay, good. You look tired, Mom. You should take a nap. I’ll listen for when Aiden wakes up.” Kennedy left the room not allowing her mother to decline her help.

            Chloe looked back at her phone and felt her anger build up at the picture of Lacey all over her wife. She and Beca were definitely going to have a talk when the brunette returned home.

             

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

            Beca entered her room and saw Chloe on the bed with her eyes closed and tears spilling from them as she listened to a CD of Beca’s older mixes; the one that Beca had made especially for her when they first started seeing each other. Beca hadn't had time to make her mixes since she got signed to Lyrical Wave Records but Chloe had understood and never bugged her about it.

            Beca moved to wipe the tears from Chloe's face but the woman turned her head away from her. Beca frowned at the action. "What's wrong?"

            "Why don't you make me mixes anymore?" Chloe asked.

            Beca was taken aback by the question. She hadn't been aware that Chloe was upset by the lack of mixes. "I can make you a mix, babe. I've been busy but I can definitely find the time."

            "Don't bother. I don't want to be an inconvenience."

            Beca wasn't at all sure what Chloe was really upset about so she figured the best thing to do would be to ask. "Did I do something wrong?"

             "Do you have a thing for Lacey?" Chloe asked.     

            Beca quirked an eyebrow. "Seriously? Why would you think that?"         

              "There's an article about it and pictures of her all over you."           

            Beca knew exactly what Chloe was talking about but she had been hoping that it would fly under the radar. "None of it is true. Lacey kissed me on the cheek and I pushed her away. I even came home a few minutes after it happened. I'm not into her. I love you."          

             "I'm not an idiot, Beca. I know you have needs and I haven't been-,"           

            "Stop. Just stop, Chloe. What kind of person do you think I am? I'm not cheating on you. I would never cheat on you."         

             "Why didn't you tell me she kissed you?"          

             "It was a kiss on the cheek. I wasn't going to make a big deal out of it. I reminded her that i was taken and moved on. It's not like we made-out or anything."         

            Chloe scoffed at Beca's words. "That's just great, Beca. I thought we were passed that."          

             Beca looked at Chloe in disbelief. "Passed what?"           

            "You know what I'm talking about. I made a mistake and I told you about it."           

            "I didn't even bring that up.” Beca had moved on from Chloe’s slip up in their relationship long ago. “It didn't even cross my mind. I'm over that and I know you know that so why are you trying to pick a fight with me?"           

            "Can you just get out? Chloe asked.           

            Beca wanted to stay. She wanted to finish their conversation but she didn't want to upset Chloe more. Sighing, she left the room and went into the guestroom. She laid down on the bed and pulled out her cell phone. She wasn't upset with Chloe. She was more upset with the fact that she didn't know what to do to comfort her wife.      

            Beca texted Chloe "I love you even though you're being crazy right now" and she remained lying on the bed as she thought about Chloe being sick. She was supposed to be making sure Chloe was in a relaxed environment not fighting with her over Lacey. Sighing, she sat up, prepared to go back to her bedroom to apologize, but the door opened and Chloe approached Beca, sitting down beside her. "I'm sorry."

            "It's okay."          

            "It's not. I trust you. I just... I wasn't thinking rationally. I'm sorry."          

            Beca wrapped an arm around Chloe's shoulder and pulled her closer, placing a kiss on her temple. "It's fine. Don't worry about it, and I promise I'll spend tomorrow making you a CD. I know I've been slacking."

            "You don't have to. I know you're busy."

            Beca got up and pulled Chloe into a hug. "I'm never too busy to make you happy. I’m sorry I haven’t been as attentive as I should be.”

            Chloe rested her head on Beca's shoulder. "You’re forgiven.”

            Beca got up from the bed, pulling Chloe with her. “Let’s go to our bed and have a nice cuddle session.”

           

           

            Chloe jumped up and cheered as Kennedy scored a goal while Beca shouted a "go Kennedy" since she was holding Aiden.         

             "You see your sister out there kicking ass?" Beca asked Aiden who simply smiled and tried to grab her hair.           

            "Beca no cursing." Chloe's excitement dimmed when she saw Kennedy favoring her leg. "Her leg is bothering her. She's going to play through the pain and make it worse."           

            "She'll be all right," Luke assured them. He, Aubrey, Stacie, Jesse and Amy had all shown up to see Kennedy's game. "She knows her limits."           

            "We didn't raise a quitter," Stacie said. "She won't leave that field unless it's on a stretcher."           

            Aubrey nudged her friend. "Wrong choice of words." She then looked at Chloe. "But Stacie's right. She'll want to finish the game even through the pain."           

            Chloe smiled at Stacie's choice of words. She and her two best friends definitely raised Kennedy not to be a quitter but in this case she would be totally fine with it. “Maybe I should ask the coach to pull her.”

            “She’ll be pissed if you do that,” Beca warned the woman.

            “Yeah, Chlo,” Stacie agreed. “That’s an un-cool mom thing to do.”

            Chloe sighed and watched as her daughter high-fived her teammates. She definitely didn’t want to embarrass the girl so she decided to remain where she was and just hope Kennedy would be aware of her limits.

            Aubrey leaned over to whisper to Chloe. “When are you going to talk to Kennedy?”

            “Today,” Chloe whispered back. “I wish I could just shield her from it.”

            “Kennedy’s a big girl now,” Aubrey pointed out. “Even when she was little, she was grown. She’ll handle it better than you think.”   

            “I know,” Chloe said. “I just don’t want her to worry. I’m telling my parents today but I’m tempted to tell them after my surgery. You know how my mom is. She’ll want to set up camp in my house.”

            Aubrey linked her arm with Chloe’s. “You know I’m here if you need me, right?”

            Chloe smiled. “I know, Bree. I know.”

 

            After the game, Kennedy went out to celebrate her team's win while Chloe and Beca headed to Chloe's parents' house. Chloe had sat her parents down and told them about her being sick and it had taken her and Beca almost an hour to calm them down. Chloe was now lying in bed next to Beca. Remaining silent, Chloe moved to be closer to her. No words were spoken for a while before Chloe began to place kisses along Beca's neck.           

            Beca hummed her approval but when Chloe moved on top of her, she halted things. "We shouldn't."          

            Beca realized those were the wrong choice of words when Chloe moved from on top of her in obvious anger. "I can handle sex, Beca. I'm not weak or incapable."  

            Beca remained calm as she responded.  "I know that."

             "Then why don't you want to be with me?" Hurt took over Chloe's anger.

            Beca gestured to the clock on the nightstand. "Because it's almost three."           

            Chloe looked at the time and sighed knowing Kennedy would be home soon. She would have to tell her daughter what was going on and she wasn't ready to do that yet."

            Looking back at Beca, sheepishly, she opened her mouth to apologize but Beca sat up and kissed her.

            "I love you and I will always want you."           

            Chloe smiled and kissed Beca on the cheek. "How did I get so lucky with you?"          

            Beca grinned. "Right place, right time."           

            "My mood swings are ridiculous. You shouldn't have to put up with them."          

            "I have a getaway bag packed in the closet," she joked.

            Chloe shoved her wife playfully and Beca moved to straddle her thighs. Chloe guided her hand up the back of Beca's shirt as the brunette began to kiss her. "I thought we couldn't."           

            "We can't." Beca confirmed as she pushed her hips down against Chloe's.           

            Chloe smiled against the kiss. "Then what are you doing?"           

            "We can make-out. Making-out is perfectly fine."

            Minutes later the two had gotten lost in their make-out session and weren't aware that Kennedy had returned home until they heard a knock at their room door. 

            Beca got off of Chloe and ran a hand through her hair while Chloe sat up and straightened out her clothes.

            "Come in." Beca moved so that she was sitting on the edge of the bed.           

            Kennedy opened the room door and looked at the two women. She had obviously interrupted something but instead of being grossed out by the thought; she was glad there was still something to interrupt. She had been worried about their marriage.           

            "Hey you, what's up?" Chloe asked. "Did you have fun with your team?"           

            Kennedy bit her bottom lip in response and Chloe knew that meant her daughter was trying not to cry. She got up from her bed and moved over to Kennedy. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"           

            Kennedy wiped the tears that managed to spill. "I had to tell the girls and the coach that today would be my last game. My leg has been bothering me since I started practicing to join the team. I thought I could stick it out but I can't. I can't play anymore."

            Chloe pulled her daughter into a hug. "You can still play for fun, sweetie."

            "Soccer was my dream. I’m not good at anything else.”

            “That’s not true.” Chloe pulled back from their embrace to look at Kennedy. “You’re great at a lot of things.”

            “Yeah,” Beca agreed. “You just have to find something that drives you; something else that you enjoy doing.”

            “There is nothing else,” Kennedy said, sadly. “I don’t really want to talk about it right now. Can I just lay with you guys for a bit?”

            “Of course, sweetheart,” Chloe got onto the bed and Kennedy laid down in the middle.

            Beca joined them and soon began to sing _Titanium_ , which made both Chloe and Kennedy smile. As Beca continued to sing, Chloe realized it had been awhile since she had heard or sung the song. It was very much needed. She mouthed “I love you” to Beca before joining the brunette in finishing the song. She would wait until tomorrow to tell Kennedy what was going on. Right now, she just wanted to comfort her daughter.  

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Beca watched as Chloe sat in the rocking chair in Aiden’s room as she put him to sleep.

            “We have to tell her today,” Beca said quietly as to not disturb Aiden. “Your surgery is tomorrow.”

            Chloe ran her finger over Aiden’s cheek. “I don’t know how to tell her and I don’t want her to worry.”

            “You can’t keep it from her,” Beca said. “I can do it alone if you think that’ll be better.”

            Chloe shook her head and stood up to place Aiden in his crib. “I can do it.” She turned to look at Beca. “I should talk to her alone. You’re staying home today, right?”

            Beca nodded. “I’m not going anywhere.”

            She placed a kiss on Beca’s cheek before leaving the room. As she approached Kennedy’s room, she saw that the door was already ajar. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the door open, prepared to tell her daughter the bad news.

            Kennedy placed a soccer trophy into a box with her others and looked up at her mother. “I'm just putting them away for now,” she said before Chloe could ask her what she was doing. “It'll be too hard to see all this stuff, you know?"

            Chloe nodded. "I get it." She sat down on the edge of Kennedy's bed. "You'll find something else that makes you happy, Kennedy. This is just a bump in the road."

            Kennedy sighed. "Yeah, a huge one. I thought I could get this back.” Kennedy picked up a soccer ball that was in her room and looked at all her teammates’ signatures on it. They had given it to her after the last game they played when she told them that she wouldn’t be playing anymore.” She placed the ball back on the floor and moved to sit beside her mother. She rested her head on Chloe's shoulder and Chloe wrapped an arm around her.

            “You’ll find something else you have a passion for,” Chloe assured her. “Just give it some time.”

            “I’m not meant to be on the sidelines, Mom,” Kennedy said. “I want to do something great.”

            “You will, sweetheart. It’ll just be a different kind of greatness. Soccer doesn’t have to be the be-all or end-all.”

            “I like writing,” Kennedy threw out. “Maybe I can dabble in that again.”

            “Go for it,” Chloe smiled. “I can definitely see you being a writer with that imagination of yours.”

            The two were silent for a few minutes, just enjoying each other’s presence until Chloe finally decided to get the bad news over with.  

            "I need to talk to you about something."

            Kennedy raised her head and looked at her mother with worry coating her eyes.

            "I haven't been feeling well lately and after talking with my doctor it has been decided that surgery is the best thing for me."

            Kennedy's heart began to hammer in her chest. "Surgery? What are you sick with?" She had a feeling what it was going to be but she didn’t want to believe it.

            Chloe placed her hand on top of Kennedy's. "I have cancer, sweetheart, but it's going to be okay."

            Kennedy's eyes widened in shock and tears began to pool in her eyes. "What stage is it? Have you been doing chemo? You have, right?  That's why you've been so tired lately. Why didn't you tell me sooner? I could've helped around the house more. I could've,-" Kennedy stopped talking and began to sob.

            Chloe pulled her into a hug. "Sh, it's going to be okay. I'm going to do everything I can to make sure I beat this. The surgery will give me a great chance at getting rid of all the cancer.”

            Kennedy wrapped her arms around her mother and cried into her neck as the woman tried to soothe her.

 

 

 

            Beca's phone rang and she picked it up, rolling her eyes when she saw her boss's name. She left Aiden’s room and made her way downstairs. "Hello?"

            "Hey, Beca I need you to come down to studio. There's a problem."

            "I can't make it there right now. What's the problem?"

            Trey sighed into the phone. "Lacey Sanchez is claiming you've been sexually harassing her."

            "Excuse me, what?" Beca asked in disbelief. "That's definitely not true."

            "I know but she's threatening to leave the label and sue you. That'll be bad publicity and-,"

            "Trey I haven't done anything she's accusing me of. Are you seriously going to side with her over me on this?"

            “I'm sorry, Beca. I don't know what else to do. She already has a lawyer and everything. It blind-sided me.”

            “So you’ll throw me under the bus instead of standing by me?” Beca asked. “You know I never did anything to that girl.”

            “I’m doing everything I can to protect the image of our label. I don’t know what else to do."

            "Well I do." Beca hung up the phone and took in a few deep breaths to rein in her anger before she called Aubrey.

 

 

 

            Beca walked downstairs later that night and found Kennedy in the living room flipping through a photo album. She sat down beside the girl and Kennedy showed the brunette the picture she was currently looking at.

            "Remember this day?" Kennedy asked. "I was such a brat."

            Beca looked at the picture from the night she had taken Chloe and Kennedy to a carnival. "You were just being protective of your mom. That was a fun night, though, huh?”

            Kennedy nodded. “It was the first time I’d seen my mom smile so much in one day.” Kennedy flipped to the next photo and looked at the image of her mother smiling big. “I don’t want her to lose that smile. Cancer eats away at happiness and leaves a shell of one’s true self. I don’t want that to be my Mom.”

            Beca placed her arm over Kennedy’s shoulders and pulled her in for a hug. “The surgery should get rid of all the cancer. She may need radiation if there is some lingering cancer. The odds are in her favor here, Kennedy.”

            Kennedy nodded. “Okay.” She wiped her eyes and ran a hand through her hair. “I didn’t notice that she was sick. I should’ve noticed. I was so focused on my stupid leg. She needed me to be there for her and I wasn’t.”

            Beca felt the same way. She had let her wife down. She had been consumed by work and she had let one of the most important people in her life deal with such devastating circumstanced on their own. She would do everything she could to make it up to Chloe. “You didn’t do anything wrong,” she assured Kennedy. “Tomorrow’s going to be a long day. You should get to bed.”

            Kennedy closed the photo album and set it on the coffee table. She doubted she would get much sleep but she would try in order to have enough energy to help out with Aiden tomorrow.

            Beca followed Kennedy upstairs and the two parted after a long hug at the top of the stairs. “She’s going to be okay,” Beca said before watching Kennedy go into her room. She went down the hall to her own room and lingered by the door as she watched Chloe sleeping.

            “I can feel you staring at me,” Chloe said, her eyes still closed.

            Beca removed her jeans so that she was left in her shirt and underwear before she got into bed. She wrapped her arms around Chloe and kissed her on the back of her shoulder. “I love you.”

            “I love you too,” Chloe said before turning in Beca’s arms to look into the woman’s eyes. “Stop worrying.”

            “It’s hard not to,” Beca admitted. “I don’t want you to have to go through this.”

            “I’d rather be me than anyone else I love,” Chloe said. “I heard you talking to Aubrey earlier. What was the problem?”

            Beca had asked Aubrey not to tell Chloe about Lacey because she didn’t want her stressing for any reason before her surgery. Aubrey had promised not to say anything and she had gone to the studio that day. She hadn’t got any news since then and was worried things hadn’t gone well. She put it out of her mind for now, though, because Chloe’s health was more important to her than her career and some pop-star who decided to use a lie to gain more publicity. “It was nothing. We were just making arrangements for tomorrow. Jesse and Stacie are going to take Aiden tomorrow and Kennedy will stay with Aubrey and Luke.”

            “Does Kennedy know that?” Chloe asked, already knowing her daughter wouldn’t stand for that. “And why are you sending them off?”

            “She doesn’t know yet,” Beca said, knowing too that Kennedy will be fighting her on it. “And they have to be somewhere. I’m staying with you at the hospital until you can leave.”

            “Beca you have work. You can’t stay with me.”

            “I can and I am,” Beca said, simply. “You’re my priority. Now get some sleep. You need to rest.”

            “I love you,” Chloe said, too tired to argue with her wife.

            “I love you too,” Beca said. “So much.”

            The two drifted off to sleep both thinking about the surgery that would be taking place tomorrow.

           

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Chloe was getting dressed while Beca was sitting on the edge of the bed watching her with the saddest look on her face. Sighing, she pulled her shirt on and moved to sit in the woman’s lap. “You’ve got to stop looking like that. Kennedy’s going to need you.”

            “I’m sorry,” Beca said, sheepishly. “I just… I’ve never been this scared before. I’ll get it together.”

            Chloe kissed Beca on the cheek. “It’s okay. I just hate seeing you so upset.” Chloe linked their fingers together and brought Beca’s hand up to her lips to place a gentle kiss on it. “I talked my parents into staying home. There’s no point in them sitting in a waiting room. There’s no point in anyone sitting around, actually. Anyway, I told them that you’d keep them updated.”

            “I will,” Beca said.

            Chloe looked at their conjoined hands for a moment before pulling them apart to take off her wedding ring. “Keep it on you because I’ll want it back on asap.”

            Beca removed the necklace from around her neck and slipped the ring onto it before putting it back on.

            Chloe smiled at the action and kissed her wife before getting up from her lap. “I want to go talk to Kennedy and see Aiden before we leave.”

            The doorbell rang and Beca stood up as well. “I’ll get that. It’ll be Stacie or Aubrey.”

            Beca headed downstairs and when she opened the door, she greeted Aubrey with a small wave. “She’s upstairs with the kids. She’ll be down in a moment.”

            “That gives us a chance to talk,” Aubrey said as she stepped into the house. “Sorry I didn’t call yesterday. I wanted to make sure everything was set in stone before I told you anything.”        

            Beca let out a breath. “Should I be worried?”

            “I have both good and bad news,” Aubrey said. “Which would you like first?”

            “The order won’t matter today,” Beca said.

            “Okay, after having a very detailed conversation with Lacey Sanchez and her lawyer, they have decided to not press any charges. Basically, Lacey was trying to get you to have an affair with her in order to up her stardom but when you wouldn’t give in, she got pissed and decided to just lie about you sexually harassing her. Trey should be calling you at some point tomorrow with an apology and request to have you come back.”

            Beca scoffed. “Like I’d want to go back to that asshole.”

            Aubrey grinned. “I had a feeling you wouldn’t.” She held up papers that she had in her hand. “I have your contract here.” She handed it to Beca. “You can tear that up and be done with Lyrical Wave Records. Also, I bumped into Cynthia Rose while there. She found out about what Lacey Sanchez was up to and wanted to talk to Trey. We got to talking and well, long story short, I was able to get Trey to release her from her contract as well.”

            Beca’s eyes widened. “She left?”

            Aubrey nodded. “She didn’t like how Trey was willing to let you take a hit for something you didn’t do. And when you have the time, she wants you to call her.”

            “How’d you even manage all this?” Beca asked in awe.

            Aubrey smiled. “Apparently I’m really scary when I’m in lawyer mode.”

            “No, you’re pretty scary all the time,” Beca stated.

            Aubrey playfully punched Beca in the shoulder before getting serious. “How are you holding up?”

            “I’m trying to keep it together,” Beca said. “I’m hoping they get all the cancer and she doesn’t have to go through this anymore.”

            Aubrey nodded in agreement. “She’s going to be okay, Beca. Chloe’s strong and she has a great support system. Soon this will all be like a bad dream and things will get back to normal.”

 

 

 

           

            Beca was sitting in the waiting room with Aubrey and Stacie while Amy had gone with Kennedy to make the brunette eat something. Aiden was with Jesse back at his place while Luke remained home as well to take care of Emma.

            Stacie nudged Beca with her elbow. “It still feels like just yesterday that we were delivering Aiden.”

            Beca smiled thinking about the night that she, Amy, Stacie and Aubrey had to deliver Aiden from home because of a bad storm that Chloe was unwilling to drive in to get to the hospital. “I thought I was going to pass out.”

            Aubrey laughed, lightly. “I thought you were going to die. Chloe seemed seconds away from strangling you.”

            “Surprisingly, I think Amy was the only level-headed one,” Stacie said.

 

 

 

            _Beca had been laughing at something Amy had said when Chloe appeared at the doorway of the living room with a look of surprise on her face._

_“Beca,” Chloe began, pressing a hand to her stomach. “My water just broke.”_

_Beca stood up quickly and went over to Chloe. “Are you sure? You still have two weeks.”_

_Chloe glared at the woman. “I think I’d know if I was going into labor or not.”_

_Beca placed a hand on Chloe’s back and began to rub circles on it. “Right, sorry. I’ll get the keys and-,”_

_A loud boom sounded from outside, making Beca jump slightly._

_“We’re not driving in that,” Chloe said._

_“Yeah,” Amy agreed. “The roads are bad. We’ll just end up delivering the baby in the backseat of the car.”_

_Beca looked at her wife. “Can you like… hold him in there until-,”_

_“Rebecca Mitchell do not finish that sentence.” Chloe warned. She gritted her teeth and let out a pained groan as she bent over in pain._

_“Can you make it upstairs?” Beca asked her wife. “I want you to be comfortable when delivering our baby.”_

_Chloe took Beca’s hand into her own and squeezed it as another contraction hit her._

_Amy clapped her hands together. “Okay, will one of you go get a pillow and a blanket so she can have this baby?!”_

_Aubrey jumped up from the couch and quickly ran upstairs to gather what Amy had asked for._

_The lights flickered and Beca hoped they wouldn’t go out._

_“Stacie go heat up some water,” Amy ordered the woman. “And Beca just comfort your wife.”_

_Aubrey returned and laid the blanket she had gotten out on the floor along with the pillow. They helped Chloe onto the floor and knelt before her._

_“I need to go wash my hands,” Amy said. “Don’t worry, Chloe. I’ve delivered a lot of kangaroos. I can do this.”_

_Beca shook her head. “We need to get you to a hospital.”_

_Chloe grabbed Beca by the sleeve of her shirt as she stood up. “I know how to deliver a baby. It’ll be fine. There will just be more pain than I was expecting.”_

_Beca bent down and kissed Chloe on the forehead. “I love you.”_

_“I-.” Chloe grabbed Beca’s hand and squeezed it as another contraction ran through her. “I’d say I love you too but I think I really hate you right now,” she groaned out._

_“Totally understand.”_

_Amy returned with another blanket and placed it over Chloe’s legs that were already in the right position for delivering a baby. “Do you want to change out of your dress? You’re going to get blood all over it otherwise.”_

_“I don’t think she cares about the dress right now, Amy,” Aubrey said, looking as if she was about to stress vomit._

_“What are you freaking out about?” Amy asked. “You just delivered a baby not too long ago yourself.”_

_“I was in a hospital surrounded by a lot of nice equipment, epidural and trained doctors. This is the exact opposite of that.”_

_Chloe let out a scream and squeezed Beca’s hand even harder._

_“Breathe, sweetheart,” Beca said. “Remember?” Beca began to do the breathing and Chloe followed along._

_“Ohmygod,” Amy said. “I see a head.”_

_“Already?” Aubrey asked. “My labor was ten hours. You lucky, bitch.”_

_“I’m not feeling so lucky at the moment,” Chloe gritted out._

_“Look, Beca,” Amy said, wanting Beca to see the head. s_

_Beca shook her head. “No, thanks.”_

_“You’ve seen down there plenty of times,” Chloe pointed out._

_“Yeah, but there wasn’t a baby coming out all those other times,” Beca said. Beca looked under the blanket and her eyes widened when she saw the baby crowning. “Ohmygod, we’re having a baby!”_

_“Is that just now registering?” Stacie asked as she returned with a warm rag. She placed it over Chloe’s forehead and let the woman take her other hand for support._

_“Okay, Chloe, push,” Amy instructed._

_Chloe pushed and let out a lot of obscenities. She was glad Kennedy was at her parents’ place right now. “If we have a third child, you’re carrying it do you hear me?”_

_“Yes, sweetheart,” Beca said._

_Minutes went by and before they knew it, the sound of a baby crying could be heard in the living room._

_Amy handed the baby to Chloe who looked exhausted and happy. “He’s beautiful.”_

_“Very,” Aubrey agreed._

_“He has the brightest blue eyes,” Stacie said._

_Beca reached out and ran a finger over her son’s cheek. “Hi, Aiden.” Beca smiled and kissed Chloe. “You did great, Chlo.”_

“One of the best days of my life,” Beca said. “Actually, I have Chloe to thank for a lot of great days.”

            “We all do,” Stacie agreed. “Chloe’s the best.”

            “She really is,” Aubrey agreed. “We’re all lucky to have her in our life.”

            A doctor walked towards them, looking in high spirits, which comforted the women. “Mrs. Mitchell,” he said to Beca. “Your wife’s surgery was successful. We got all of the cancer and her reconstructive surgery is almost complete. You should be able to go in and see her in about half an hour.”

            Relief showed in Beca’s face at the doctor’s words. “Thank you.”

            The doctor nodded and walked away, leaving Beca, Stacie and Aubrey smiling, happily. The worst part was over.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

            Five days later, Chloe had been released from the hospital and was in her room becoming increasingly frustrated by her inability to do anything. She couldn't wait to be cleared to do arm exercises so she could get back to a normal life. Beca had to give her sponge baths since she wasn't able to do them on her own, she had to help her eat, put her hair in a ponytail and pretty much anything that required lifting her arms. She couldn't even hold Aiden. He bounced around too much for her to even hold him while she was sitting. Chloe was grateful that the surgery had helped her but she was miserable.

            Kennedy knocked on the door and entered the room with her baby brother in her arms. "Hey Mom, want company?"

            "From two of my favorite people?" Chloe smiled. "Of course."

            Kennedy got onto the bed and held onto Aiden as he tried to crawl over to their mother. "Not yet, buddy." Kennedy looked at her mother. "Beca's arguing with someone on the phone. I think it's Trey."

            "He probably wants her back at work." Chloe felt guilty for taking up so much of Beca's time and hoped she could convince her wife to get back to her music and allow someone else to look after her.

            "Trey's a prick. I've never liked him."

            "Kennedy," Chloe chided.

            "What? He is," Kennedy said as she ruffled her brother's hair. "So, Amber called me the other day. She said coach wants to talk to me about being an assistant. I wouldn't be playing soccer but I'd still have it in my life... for now. What do you think?"

            Chloe smiled. "I think that's great, sweetheart. You should definitely take him up on that offer. I’m surprised you haven’t already."

            "I wanted to run it by you first. You always know what’s best for me." Kennedy stopped Aiden again from leaving her arms to go to their mother and he began to fuss.

            "It's okay, Kennedy. I'll take him."

            Kennedy looked hesitant to release the boy. "The doctor said you weren't allowed to put stress on your chest."

            "He'll just sit on my lap," Chloe said, feeling bad that her son just wanted to be held by her and she was unable to do it. "It's fine."

            "Not happening," Beca said as she entered the room. She took Aiden from Kennedy and sat beside Chloe on the bed.

            Chloe reached out slowly, bringing her hand up to run it over her son's head. "Mama's no fun, buddy."

            "You took your pain meds a bit ago. How are you feeling?"

            "A bit sore," Chloe admitted.

            "I'll go get you a glass of water," Kennedy said as she got up from the bed.

            “I’m not an invalid, Beca,” Chloe said, light-heartedly after Kennedy left.

            Beca leaned over and kissed Chloe on the cheek. “I know, babe but you can’t put any strain on yourself.” Beca turned Aiden around to rest his head on her chest. “It’s nap time, little man.”

            “Babe?” Chloe began.

            “Hm?” Beca hummed as she placed a kiss on the top of her son’s head.

            “Kennedy said you were arguing with Trey on the phone. Is he upset that you’re not working? You know Aubrey, Stacie or my parents can come over and help me around the house.”

            Beca shook her head. “Don’t worry about that. I’m staying home.”

            “Trey won’t-,”

            “Trey doesn’t matter,” Beca replied. “I quit… well, I was fired… kind of. Anyway, I’m not going back to that record label.”

            “Wait, what… you quit?” Chloe asked, shocked.

            “I was going to tell you when you were feeling better,” Beca explained. “Lacey told Trey that I sexually harassed her. Trey knew it wasn’t true but he didn’t want the bad publicity so he fired me. Aubrey handled it so she wouldn’t besmirch my name and Trey wanted me back but I refuse to go back there. Once things settle down, I’ll figure out what I want to do. I’m enjoying this stay at home mom thing right now.”

            “Aubrey knew about this and didn’t tell me?” Chloe asked in disbelief.

            “I asked her not to,” Beca explained. “You have other things to worry about. It’ll be fine. I needed a break from the stress.”

            “You still don’t have to stay around here to help me,” Chloe said. “You can make your mixes and go out. I don’t want you to feel stuck in this house.”

            “I don’t feel that way,” Beca said, sincerely. “I enjoy being with my family.”

            “Just take the time to work on your music.” Music was Beca’s stress relief; Chloe didn’t want her wife putting that on hold to look after her.

            “I will, babe,” Beca promised. “I even made you a CD.”

            Chloe grinned. “Yeah?”

            Beca nodded. “I’ll put Aiden down and play the tracks for you.” Beca leaned over and kissed Chloe. “Love you. Be right back.”

            Chloe smiled, happy that she had such an amazing wife.

 

 

 

One month later...

 

            Chloe entered the kitchen where Beca was talking quietly on the phone but when the brunette saw her, she ended her call and smiled at her wife.

            "Hey, how was your appointment?" Beca asked. Stacie had opted to take Chloe to her appointment because she wanted to spend time with her after.

            "Everything's looking good so far," Chloe replied. "I'm still not fully healed yet but I can at least get back into some of my old routines, which means you can get back to music. I know you have other labels that are dying to have you join them."

            "I do but I don't think I want to join any of them." Beca bit her lower lip nervously. "Let's go into the living room. I want to talk to you."

            Chloe followed Beca into the living room, wondering what could be going through her wife's head. Did she want a career change?

            Once seated, Beca placed a hand on Chloe's knee. "I've been talking to Cynthia Rose about maybe having my own record label. She found me a space and everything. She'd be my first artist. I told her I'd have to talk to you first before I make any official plans. I'd be busy a lot in the beginning with this thing. I can balance my time better than I did before though since I'm my own boss. If you're not liking the idea, I'd go back to the station."

            "Is that why you've gotten off the phone every time I've entered a room?"

            Beca nodded. "I wanted to figure out my options before I spoke to you."

            Chloe smiled and kissed Beca hard on the lips. "You are the sweetest, most considerate person I have ever known. I appreciate you including me in your plans and letting me have a say in your future, but it is your future, Beca. You do what's going to make you happy."

            Beca let out a breath, relieved that Chloe wasn't upset with her for not telling her this news sooner. "I'd love to have my own studio."

            Chloe placed her hand on top of Beca's. "Then that's what you should do. I'll support you one hundred percent."

            Beca felt all tension leave her body. She had been nervous about how   Chloe would take her decision. The redhead had always been supportive but she knew that she had come close to losing her wife before with how much time she spent working. Beca leaned in and kissed Chloe deeply.

            Once Chloe felt Beca's hand move to rest on her hip, she pulled away. "So when does all this start?"

            "As soon as possible. I'm going to finish Cynthia's Rose's album in rented space while we look for people who want to join us. I'm really excited about it."

            "Just let me know if you need me to do anything for you. And we'll need to figure out our schedules since I'm going back to work soon." Chloe had held off on telling her wife she would be returning to work soon because of how Beca tended to act.

            A frown took over Beca's features and she stayed silent for a few seconds. She didn't want Chloe straining herself.

            "My doctor cleared me. He actually cleared me last week but I rested a bit more because you freaked over me going back to work. I'm ready to get back to work, Becs."

            "I know." Beca sighed and kissed Chloe. "Sorry for being overbearing."

            “It’s okay. You just worry. I’d be the same way,” Chloe said.

            “Hey, since Kennedy’s staying with Stacie tonight we should do something together before things get crazy again.” Beca looked hopeful. It had been awhile since the two did anything romantic.

            Chloe’s smile faltered for a second before she responded. “But we’ll still have Aiden.”

            “And he’ll be sleeping. We can watch one of those grossly romantic movies you like and just cuddle.”

            Movies and cuddling. Chloe could do that. She just wasn’t ready to do anything more. “I’ll get you to like a chick flick one of these days.”

            Beca grinned. “Yeah, I don’t see that happening.”

            “I’ll pick a super good one tonight.” Chloe moved away from Beca and gestured towards the entryway. “Hey, I have to head out for a bit but I’ll be back in a few.”

            Beca raised an eyebrow. “You just got home.”

            “I forgot to stop by Aubrey’s office,” Chloe said. “I won’t be long.” Chloe left the kitchen and headed outside to her car. She needed to talk to her best friends about her worries. They would definitely give her sound advice.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

            Chloe entered Aubrey's office and sat down across from her with a heavy sigh. "Thanks for meeting me."

            "I always have time for my best friend," Aubrey stated. "So what's going on?"

            Chloe bit at her lower lip before speaking. "Beca wants to have a date night. I shouldn't be freaking out but I totally am. I'm not so confident about all of this anymore." Chloe gestured to her body. "I've gained some weight since I was bed ridden for a while and not allowed to work out and Beca hasn't seen me naked since the bandages came off. What if she's not attracted to me anymore?"

            "Chlo, you look great and Beca's going to think so too. And if you want to wait longer before you two are intimate, you know she'll wait forever for you."

            "I know she will." Chloe had been blessed with a very patient and understanding wife. Chloe ran a hand through her hair and looked at Aubrey. "I'm being stupid, right?"

            "No, you're being human." Aubrey smiled and stood up from her chair to move over to Chloe. "Come here." Chloe stood up and allowed Aubrey to pull her into a hug.

            The office door opened and Stacie stepped inside. "Sorry, I'm late. Traffic."

            Chloe pulled away from the hug and smiled at Stacie. "It's okay. You haven't missed much. I just needed advice on what to do about sex with Beca."

            Stacie grinned. "I'm pretty sure you have a doctorate in that."

            Chloe laughed and rolled her eyes playfully. "I meant sex with Beca after my surgery."

            Stacie moved over to Chloe. "Just because you had surgery doesn't mean you still can't work that." she gestured to Chloe's body. "You're still the same old Chloe just with slightly bigger breasts."

            Chloe's jaw dropped and she lightly hit Stacie. "They're the same size as before.”

            “Well, they look great either way. You have nothing to worry about,” Stacie assured her.

            “I have scars,” Chloe said, pitifully.

            “And Beca won’t care that you do,” Aubrey said. “You should definitely wait until you’re ready but you don’t have anything to worry about.”

            “She’s right,” Stacie agreed.

            “I’ll even take Aiden so you two can be alone,” Aubrey said. “Even if it’s just cuddling and talking, you two just need a night for each other.”

            Chloe smiled. “Thanks, guys. I should head back home. I’ll have Beca drop Aiden off with you tonight, Bree.”

            “I’ll just pick him up after work,” Aubrey said.

            “And I’ll scoop Kennedy up from soccer practice for you,” Stacie said. “She’s been dying to tell me about her coaching experience.”

            Chloe was glad that Kennedy was enjoying her new place in the soccer world. Nothing would ever replace actually playing but at least her daughter was happy again.

            “Now go home to your woman,” Stacie said, playfully pushing Chloe towards the door. Chloe bid her farewell to her friends and Stacie turned to look at Aubrey. “Think she’ll be okay?”

            Aubrey smiled and nodded her head. “After tonight with Beca I think she’ll be on the way back to her old self.”

 

 

 

           

            Later that night, Chloe was sitting in the living room watching a movie with Beca. Chloe admittedly hadn’t been paying any attention to the film. She had other things on her mind.

            Chloe looked at Beca who looked not in the least bit intrigued by the movie. She picked up the remote and turned off the movie.

            “Thank god,” Beca breathed out.

            Chloe chuckled lightly and looked at her wife. “Want to go upstairs?”

            Beca was surprised by the question but tried not to let it show. “Yeah, let’s go upstairs.”

            Chloe stood up from the couch, pulling Beca up with her. As they headed to the bedroom, Chloe tried to keep her nerves at bay. Once they entered the room, Chloe moved to lie on the middle of the bed.

            Beca leaned against the doorway and watched Chloe for a moment, smiling as she did so.

            Chloe smiled, shyly under her wife’s gaze. Something she wasn’t used to doing. “What?”

            Beca moved away from the doorway and walked towards the bed. “Nothing. You’re just absolutely beautiful.” Beca crawled onto the bed, moving on top of Chloe.

            The two shared a deep kiss but as Beca’s hands trailed up Chloe’s shirt, the redhead pulled away.

            “Can you get the light?” Chloe would be much more comfortable being intimate with Beca if it was dark in the room.

            Beca knew something was off about the request but said nothing as she got up to turn off the light. She pulled off her shirt and jeans before joining Chloe back in bed.

            The two began to kiss again and as Beca tugged on her shirt, Chloe felt her heart begin to race. She allowed the shirt to be pulled off and gave herself a silent pep talk. Her jeans were removed next and the two again began to kiss passionately.

            Beca trailed her lips along Chloe’s jaw and down her neck until she reached her chest. “You have no idea how much I want you,” Beca breathed out. She pulled Chloe up in order to reach behind her wife and remove her bra but as soon as the clasp was undone, Chloe’s hand shot up, holding the bra in place.

            “Wait,” Chloe said. “I want to leave it on.”

            “Chlo.” Beca brushed a strand of hair from her Chloe’s face. “You don’t need to leave it on.”

            “I can’t do this,” Chloe said. “Not tonight. God, I’m sorry. I thought I could.”

            “Hey, it’s okay,” Beca assured her. “We don’t have to do anything.” Beca took Chloe’s hand into her own. “I love you.”

            “I love you too,” Chloe said, near tears. She had wanted tonight to be perfect. She had wanted to be with her wife.

            “Can I see them?” Beca asked. “We don’t have to do anything. I just… can I see them?”

            Chloe bit her bottom as she thought about it. After a few seconds, she nodded.

            Beca placed a kiss to her forehead before leaning over to the nightstand to turn on the lamp. She kissed Chloe on the lips gently before pulling away to look her in the eyes. She placed her hands on the straps of Chloe’s bra straps and paused.

            Chloe nodded her head and Beca slowly pulled it down her arms. Chloe closed her eyes, not wanting to see the look on Beca’s face when she saw the scars.

            Beca looked at the faintly raised scars around Chloe’s breasts and smiled. “These scars are a symbol of survival,” she said, softly. She placed a gentle kiss on the scars before placing one of Chloe’s lips. “Open your eyes, Chlo.”

            Chloe opened her eyes and a single tear escaped. Beca wiped it away before resting her forehead against Chloe’s. “You’re beautiful.”

            “You’re just as beautiful,” Chloe smiled.

            “Lay with me?” Beca asked.

            Chloe laid down beside Beca and cuddled into her wife. “Sorry I ruined our night.”    

            “You didn’t ruin anything.” Beca placed a kiss on Chloe’s shoulder. “We can cuddle and talk. I’m happy to just be lying here with you.”

            Chloe said this a lot but it never ceased to be true. “I got really lucky with you.”

            Beca grinned. “You really did.”

            Chloe laughed and turned to face Beca. “So I’ve been doing some thinking.”

            “What about?” Beca pulled Chloe onto her lap.

            “The joint bank account thing,” Chloe said. “I think maybe we should go for it.”

            Beca smiled, pleased by this. “What changed your mind? You were pretty dead set against it.”

            “I know. I just thought a joint back account would be asking for trouble,” Chloe explained. “People get divorced over financial issues. I’m not saying we would fight over money but I didn’t want to even make it a possible issue.”

            “But?”

            “But after thinking about the pros and cons, I think we should put our money together,” Chloe smiled. “It’ll be less of a hassle to pay bills and whatnot. Everything else has changed so I figured I’d add to the list.”

            Beca tilted her head to the side. “What’s changed?”

            “Kennedy’s future with soccer, your future with music, me.”

            “How have you changed?” Beca asked.

            “I’m scared it’ll come back,” Chloe said, almost inaudibly.

            “The doctor said there’s a good chance it won’t,” Beca said.

            “But there’s still a chance that it will,” Chloe pointed out. “And it makes me worry… a lot.”

            “Is there anything I can do?” Beca asked, not wanting Chloe to constantly worry about the possibility of the cancer returning.

            Chloe shook her head. “I just need to learn to stop being afraid. I’m going to go back to work and start to have a normal life again.” Chloe kissed Beca and pulled away to look at her. “Make love to me.”

            “Always.” Beca kissed Chloe, rolling her over onto her back. “Are you sure?”

            “Yes,” Chloe replied. Beca moved to turn the light off but Chloe stopped her. “Leave it on.”

            Beca smiled and pressed her body against Chloe’s as she leaned down to kiss her.

 

 

 

            Chloe heard the front door slam followed by a “not so loud, Kennedy!” from Stacie. Chloe rolled over to check the time and saw that it was ten in the morning. She was supposed to pick her kids up two hours ago. “Shit,” she muttered as she sat up in bed. She looked over at Beca and smiled at the worn out brunette. They had definitely gone at it last night. She placed her hand on Beca’s back and shook her gently. “Babe we have to get up.”  

            Chloe heard footsteps running up the stairs and before she could do anything about it, the bedroom door was being opened by Kennedy.

            Kennedy made a face at seeing her mother’s obviously naked form being covered by a blanket. “Sorry,” she muttered before quickly closing the door.

            “What’s wrong?” Stacie asked as she stopped at the bedroom door.

            “I think they need a moment,” Kennedy said as she took Aiden from Stacie.

            Stacie grinned and entered the room, closing the door behind her. “Hey, lovebirds.”

            Beca was up now, leaning against the headboard. “Morning,” she said with a smirk on her face.

            “Someone had a goodnight,” Stacie grinned as she moved to get on the bottom of the bed.

            Chloe smiled at Beca before looking at Stacie. “We did. Sorry we overslept.”

            Stacie waved the apology off. “No worries. I picked Aiden up from Aubrey’s place for you. If you need more time, I can keep them busy.”

            “We could use a shower,” Beca answered.

            Stacie grinned and got up from the bed. “I’m sure you could. Have fun with your shower.” Stacie got up from the bed. “Kennedy has good news by the way. Her coach is going to let her take point in their next game. She gets to train the girls and everything. She’s beyond excited about it.”

            Chloe beamed at the news. “That’s amazing!”

            “She wanted to tell you in person. Act surprised when she tells you.” Stacie stood up from the bed. “She’ll still have soccer in her life just in a different way. She’s thrilled.”

            “I’ll challenge her to a soccer game,” Beca said. “She’ll love to kick my ass.”

            Chloe leaned over to place a kiss on Beca’s temple. “She’ll love that.”

            “Impromptu barbeque at Aubrey’s place this afternoon,” Stacie said before leaving the room.

            Beca smiled and looked at her wife. “How are you feeling about last night?”

            Chloe smiled happily and kissed Beca. “Fantastic. Come on. Let’s hurry and take that shower so Kennedy can tell us her news herself.”

           

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Epilogue**

Three years later…   

 

            Chloe and Beca were sitting in the stands watching as Kennedy’s soccer team played their last game of the season. Kennedy had continued to help coach the team throughout the years and had proven to be an asset.

            Chloe tore her gaze away from the field to look at her wife. “What are you doing after this?”

            “I have to stop by the studio for two hours. Jesse thinks he discovered the next best thing. I want to hear the girl out and see if I want to work with her.” Beca’s studio had taken off after she released her first album with Cynthia Rose. Epic Sound Records was on the tip of everyone’s tongue.

            “Ken-Ken is playing!” Aiden said, happily. He was the only one so far who could get away with calling the seventeen year-old that.

            “No, sweetheart. Kennedy’s not playing,” Chloe said.

            “She is, mommy. Look.” Aiden pointed to the field.

            Chloe looked at the field and saw that the coach had made a substitution and Kennedy was in fact going in. The girl was also a substitute but she had never been put into a game.

            Chloe looked at Beca with a huge smile plastered on her face. “She’s being put in!”

            Beca smiled, happy for Kennedy. “I guess she wanted to surprise us.”

            “Consider me surprised,” Chloe said as she watched the game begin again.

            “She looks so great out there,” Chloe beamed.

            Aiden began clapping and cheering causing Beca to laugh. “Come here, you.” She took Aiden from her wife and kissed him on the cheek. “You see your sister out there kicking-,”

            “Beca,” Chloe cut her off.

            “I was going to say butt,” Beca said with a smirk.

            “Uh huh, sure,” Chloe said, knowing better.

            After the game was complete and Kennedy’s team had won, the girl made her way over to her parents.

            “How’s your leg?” Chloe asked as walked off of the bleachers.

            “My leg’s fine, Mom,” Kennedy smiled. “I wasn’t playing long.”

            “Way to surprise us,” Beca added.

            Kennedy reached out and rustled her brother’s dark hair. “It was a last minute decision. My last game before I go off to college.”

            Chloe instantly saddened at hearing Kennedy’s words. “I still don’t understand why you can’t stay home and go to college.”

            “I need the college experience, Mom,” Kennedy said. “I’ll visit all the time. Don’t worry.”

            A teenage girl walked over to the family, looking a bit apologetic. “Sorry to bother you. I was just wondering if I could get an autograph.”

            Beca smiled. “Sure.” She handed Aiden to Chloe and signed the magazine that had her picture on the front of it.

            “Thank you!” the girl said before quickly walking to her family, showing them the magazine she had gotten autographed.

            “Okay, I have to get going but I’ll see you at home.” Beca pulled her sunglasses from the top of her head down to cover her eyes. She kissed Chloe on the cheek.

            “We’ll be at Aubrey’s,” Chloe said. “Meet us there instead.”

            “I go with Mama?” Aiden asked.

            “Mama has to work, buddy,” Chloe said. “She’ll join us later.”

            “You behave for mommy. I’ll see you at Aunt Aubrey’s house,” Beca said to Aiden before leaving.

            Chloe nudged her daughter gently as they began walking to the car. “Don’t you want to spend time with your team?”

            “We have plans for tomorrow,” Kennedy replied. “We’re going to spend all day at Amber’s house watching movies and whatnot. That’s okay, right?”

            “Sure,” Chloe nodded. “As long as you’re home by a decent hour. Your father called last night.”

            “I spoke to him this morning,” Kennedy replied.

            “He wants you to spend the summer with him,” Chloe continued.  Tom had always come down to visit Kennedy but never the other way around. She wasn’t sure how her daughter would feel about it and if she wasn’t being honest, she’d hate for Kennedy to be gone for a summer.

            “Yeah, I know. I told him I wanted to stay here. He was disappointed but I told him I’d visit for at least a week.”

            “I’m sure that at least made him happy,” Chloe said as the reached the car.

            “Can I drive?” Kennedy asked.

            Chloe held out the car keys and Kennedy happily took them. After getting Aiden into his car seat, Chloe moved to sit in the passenger’s seat.

            Chloe looked over at Kennedy as the redhead pulled the car out of the parking spot.

            “What?” Kennedy smiled when she noticed her mother looking at her.

            “It feels like just yesterday that you were born,” Chloe said. “Now you’re going off to college in two and a half months.”

            “It’s okay, Mom,” Kennedy assured her. “I won’t be far. I’ll still come over so you can have someone to watch movies with because no matter how much you try, Beca’s never going to enjoy them.”

            “That is the truth,” Chloe laughed.

            “Besides, I’ll need somewhere to do my laundry,” Kennedy joked. “I’ll have to come over.”

            Chloe laughed lightly. “I’m proud of you, you know that?”

            Kennedy looked confused. “I haven’t done anything.”

            “You’re a great daughter and wonderful sister to Aiden,” Chloe stated. “You’ve always done well in school and you’ve done your best to make the right decisions in life. I’m proud of you.”

            Kennedy smiled. “I was raised by the best. That’s the only reason I am the way I am.”

            “Wow, look at the cars!” Aiden exclaimed from the backseat.

            Chloe looked out the window and noticed all the cars lined up in Aubrey’s neighborhood. “Wow is right, Aiden.”

            “There must be a party somewhere,” Kennedy said as she parked her car in the extra spot in Aubrey’s driveway.

            “Is Em going to be home?” Aiden asked.  

            “Yeah, buddy. Emma’s home,” Chloe said, referring to Aubrey’s daughter. Aiden and Emma were the best of friends. It really was the cutest thing.

            Kennedy sent a text on her phone as her mother got Aiden out of the backseat.

            Chloe placed Aiden on the ground and the boy began to walk to the backyard. Chloe followed behind him with Kennedy but stopped suddenly when she saw white lawn chairs taking up the backyard with lots of people standing around.

            “Mama I thought you were working!” Aiden ran over to Beca and she picked him up. “You tricked us!”

            Beca grinned. “I did. I wanted to surprise mommy.”

            Aiden looked at his other mother and smiled. “Are you surprised, Mommy?”

            Chloe nodded her head, still stunned. The backyard was decorated so nicely and she began to wrack her brain to figure out what was going on. “Please don’t tell me I’m forgetting someone’s birthday.”

            Beca went over to her wife and kissed her.

            “Gross,” Aiden said.

            Kennedy laughed and took her brother before going to stand by Aubrey and Stacie.

            “You haven’t,” Beca assured her. “This is a different occasion.”

            “I know our anniversary passed a few months ago but I couldn’t get everyone together then,” Beca said. “A lot has happened in my life since I’ve met you. Lots of changes and surprises. The only thing that hasn’t changed is how much I love you, Chloe.” Beca got down on one knee. “I want to marry you… again. I want us to renew our vows.”

            Chloe’s eyes widened but she quickly replied. “Like I’d say anything but yes.”

            Beca smiled and stood up to pull Chloe into a short kiss.

            “I love you,” Chloe said, happily.

            “I love you too,” Beca said.

            “Okay, I hate to separate you two but we’re not having a wedding with you two dressed in jeans,” Aubrey said. “Beca you go with Amy. Chloe, you’re with us. Jesse get Aiden into his suit. Luke you’re on Emma duty. Kennedy-,”

            “Changing and getting the guests settled down,” Kennedy finished for her.

            Chloe looked at her daughter suspiciously. “Did you know about this?”

            Kennedy smiled. “Of course.”

            “Sneak,” Chloe said before being pulled away by Stacie.

            Chloe entered Aubrey’s guest room and saw her wedding dress spread out on the bed. “I can’t believe I’m getting married again.”

            “Beca’s romantic side never ceases to amaze me,” Aubrey said.

            “She’s the sweetest,” Stacie agreed.

 

 

 

 

            “Why do you look so relieved?” Amy asked, amused. “It’s not like she was going to say no.”

            Beca entered the other guestroom Aubrey and Luke had in their big home. “That doesn’t make it any less nerve-wracking. A lot of people were watching.”

            Jesse stood by the doorway and smiled at his friend. “Chloe’s face was priceless. I got it on video. You two should come by the studio to do another interview.”

            Beca shook her head. “Remember how our last radio interview went?”

            “That was years ago,” Jesse said. “You should think about it. You can talk about how you keep your love alive.”

            Beca smiled. “It’s trite, but communication really is the key.”

            Stacie walked to the room and placed a hand on Jesse’s shoulder. “Hey, Aubrey wants us outside. And Beca you’re supposed to be getting dressed.”

            “Getting dressed now,” Beca promised.

            Amy left the room, closing the door behind her. Beca quickly got her dress on but then sighed when she realized she needed help getting the zipper up.

            There was a knock on the door and Chloe poked her head inside. “Hey, you.”

            Beca smiled. “Hey, beautiful.”

            Chloe entered the room and moved over to Beca. She placed a kiss on Beca’s bare back before zipping the dress up. “You’re amazing.”

            Beca turned around to face Chloe. “I could say the same about you. And as much as I love seeing you right now, Aubrey will be pissed if she finds you in here.”

            “I know,” Chloe said. “I just wanted to do something.”

            “Yeah? What’s that?” Beca asked.

            Chloe kissed Beca hard on the lips and soon the two were making-out in the middle of the room. When they finally pulled apart, Chloe had a smile on her face. “I can’t kiss you like that out there in front of everyone so I wanted to get it out of the way.”

            Beca laughed and placed a soft kiss on Chloe’s lips. “That was definitely one hell of a kiss.”

            “There’s more where that came from but we’ll save that for later,” Chloe said with a wink. “Let’s go get married again.”

            “Let’s.” Beca slipped her dress shoes on and walked with her wife out of the room, ready to let everyone know how much she loved Chloe Beale-Mitchell.

           


End file.
